Что дальше?
by Hekka
Summary: Айзен повержен и жизнь возобновляет свой ход. Но неприятности никто не отменял. Даже когда они к тебе не идут. Просто залезь в чужие!
1. Просто неудачный день

_Мысли Ичиго,_  
**_Хичиго,_**

* * *

Всё возвращалось на свои места. Обычная рутина будней: учёба-"работа"-семья-друзья. Всё так ... размеренно.

- Да, всё наконец-то налаживается, - Ичиго лежал на траве и смотрел на небо сквозь тяжёлые веки. День шёл к закату. Мысли медленно сменяли одна другую.

_Главное, что мы наконец дома..._

После окончания войны и по завершению восстановительных работ (и в довольно рекордные сроки), как и следовало ожидать, все расквартированные по Каракуре шинигами отправились восвояси. Нельзя сказать, что Ичиго не был этому не рад. Конечно они были друзьями, но дружба-дружбой и совсем другое дело - эта манера всех шинигами устраивать из его дома - из ЕГО комнаты! - проходной двор и штаб-квартиру, для каких-то своих посиделок. В конце концов, он приютил у себя Рукию и не собирался расширять своё гостеприимство на ещё кого-то. Хорошо, жила. Только вот для работы этот её переезд неудобен.

**_Да, особенно было неудобно красться по ночам в комнату сестёр... И как только простая шинигами посмела лишить Его Высочества такого развлечения?_**

_В который раз повторяю, я просто..._

**_...«проверял всё ли в порядке». Да-да, слышали уже!_** - опять этот раздражающий голос! Ичиго нахмурился. С тех пор как он вернул свои полномочия, после использования финальной атаки, вернулся и раздражающий внутренний голос. Правда, в новом "улучшенном" качестве. С новыми способами досадить рыжему: теперь он засыпал "короля" своими советами на все случаи жизни, нередко сопровождая их едкими комментариями. И всё чаще его речи сводились к одной черноволосой шинигами. И всегда заканчивались моралью вроде: «Не забывай, что я – твоё подсознание. Тебе меня не провести». Ичиго бесили рассуждения этого придурка, поэтому он старался не обращать на них внимания.

И не думать, что "этот придурок" по сути одно с ним лицо.

**_Ты же знаешь, что так не может долго продолжаться?_**

_Говори, что хочешь или заткнись!_ - Ичиго скрипнул зубами, перевернулся на живот и положил голову на руки, пытаясь "насладиться красотой матери-природы". Именно этим и занималась вся семья Куросаки-плюс-один-Кучики, по настоянию гиперактивного главы семейства. Похоже, что Рукию не спасли даже её постоянная занятость - как шинигами, и актёрские навыки. Что уже настораживало: наверняка их сумасшедший старикан так зафиксировался на идее потому, что задумал очередную пакость. Которая точно вовлекает "становление его слабоумного сына мужчиной"... Этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы заставить Ичиго держаться от всего съестного - привезенного не им самим - и происходящего подальше. Что и привело к его полудрёмному состоянию вдали от остальной группы.

День выдался на удивление тёплый и идея устроить для семьи поездку на природу, теперь не казалась этим плохо. Во всяком случае, Ишшин ещё ничего подозрительного не учудил. Не за пределами нормы.

Но, конечно же, кто-то должен был помешать наслаждаться старшему отпрыску Куросаки его так необходимым перерывом. И как было вдумчиво со стороны Хичиго, - да, да, Ичиго дал ему имя. За что и поплатился. Его не лучшая-но-более-смекалистая половина, теперь регулярно и подолгу издевается над скупой фантазией "высочества" и настаивает на каком-нибудь имени покруче. Кай например - чтобы взять первые шаги на себя. Действительно мило...

**_Всё ещё в опровержении, Ваше Трусливое Высочество? В любом случае ты должен уделять больше внимания к окружающей среде, недошинигами! А то кажется, что наша Чиби-сан имеет какие-то собственные планы на сегодня._**

_Какого... Что за дурь ты несёшь! И что значит..._

- ИЧИИГООО! ИДИ К НАМ! - внутренний диалог был прерван воплем виновника сбора, подкреплённого двумя девичьими голосами. Ичиго наконец изобразил первые признаки жизни и, сменив положение с лежачего на сидячее, посмотрел в направлении шума: ближе к реке, на одеяле расположились Карин, Юзу и "наша жалкая пародия на отца". Было очевидно, что его сёстры устали от выходок своего папы и хотели их окупаемость от Ичиго, за его свободное время. Хмурый взгляд рыжего углубился.

- Чёртов старик! Оставь меня в покое! - Ичиго закатил горе-очи, а потом вперился в него гневным взором.

Утомлённая Юзу почти спала на ходу и всю свою "отцовскую любовь" Куросаки старший направил на единственного в-пределах-досягаемости ребёнка - Карин. В очередной попытке, сокрушающего кость, объятья. Послышался звук удара и вопли.

- Какая ты жестокая, Карин! Что бы сказала мама! О Масаки!.. - в который раз за день завыл Ишшин, держась за ушибленный нос.

- Просто заткнись! Достал уже! Ты своим поведением всех людей перепугаешь! - левый глаз девочки заметно подёргивался. - В принципе уже перепугал... - явное преувеличение: место, которое Ишшин выбрал для пикника, знала только семья Куросаки.

- О мама! Что папочка сделал не так, чтобы его прекрасная младшая дочь так его не любиииилааааа!

Да, свежий воздух творит чудеса - спать при таком аудио-визуальном сопровождении! Ичиго лениво смотрел на Юзу, удобно свернувшуюся на одеяле – как это она умудрилась, со всем то шумом, оставалось для парня загадкой.

А в общем, вечер был довольно спокоен. Не каждый день ты можешь просто расслабиться, не беспокоясь ни о каких пустых - предусмотрительная Рукия заранее договорилась с Гэта-Боши о свободном дне. И как это она находит на все время?

**_Известно как, безглазый идиот..._**

Вот только чего-то всё же не хватало...

**_И не только сегодня, если бы ты задумался над этим..._**

- Как ты можешь Карин! Папочка так старался...

- Ага! Это объясняет почему Рукия-сан сбежала. Может быть, она уже добралась до города и сообщит, что нас силой удерживает какой-то психо... - Карин сложила руки на груди и сердито сверкнула глазами. Она хотела добавить ещё какое-либо вредное замечание, но была прервана воплем их сверхдраматичного папаши.

- Моя дочь совсем не лю... ЧТО? Моя прекрасная третья дочь ПОТЕРЯЛАСЬ? КОГДА? – менее чем за секунду, "дующийся Ишшин" превратился в "крайне взволнованного".

**_Ну вот, ответ мы получили. Не мы, король?_**

_Захлопнись! Какого фига ты ничего не сказал?.._

**_Ээээ! Попрошу с больной головы на здоровую не перекладывать. Я всё поражаюсь безграничностью вашего словарного запаса, о моё высочество!_**

- ДАВНО! ОНАаааа... Эээ... Блин... Да, дайте ему кто-нибудь транквилизатор что-ли! Я не говорила, что она потерялась! Я сказала, что... ух... Что? У нормальной подростковой девочки не может быть своих дел? - Карин поспешно пыталась исправить причинённый ущерб - ведь она прекрасно знала, что их гостья такая же, как Ичи-нии. И она думала, что у её отсутствия были свои причины. И если когда-то, возможно, она не особо любила Рукию-сан, это уже прошло. И даже если бы нет, она не портить семейный вечер встречей этих её, Кучиковских, "дел". Но все усилия были напрасны.

_И куда это её черти понесли?_

**_За кроликом, наверное... за белым..._**

- Одна! Вечером! В лесу! С ней могло что-нибудь случиться! Ичиго! Вставай! Мы идём искать Рукию-тян! - Куросаки-старший уже никого не слушал, разрабатывая план спасательной операции. А Юзу всё так же мирно спала...

_И что со всей секретностью?_

- Вот теперь точно что-нибудь случится... Блин! И почему я не догадалась уйти вместе с ней? - пробурчала Карин и снова отвесила папаше. Под возрастающие шумы "семейной конференции" Ишшина с Карин, Юзу наконец проснулась и теперь пыталась сообразить по поводу чего весь праздник. От чего мгновенно пострадала.

- ЮЗУ! Как хорошо, что ты проснулась! Уж ты-то поможешь папочке!

_У неё какие-то неприятности?_

**_За ответом обращайся к зеркалу._**

- Эх? Где горит? - девочка не смогла договорить потому, что глава семейства выбил из неё дыхание, сжимая её в свою грудь. И была мгновенно отбита своей сестрой-близнецом. Гиперактивный мужчина быстро оправился от удара.

- Твоя старшая сестра пропала! Мы должны её найти! Бедняяяяяжка Рукия-тяяян! Она должно быть так напуууганааа! - Юзу непонимающе мигала, будучи всё ещё неуверенной, чем именно был так взволнован их отец. Карин тихо проклинала, решив просто подождать "пока старый перебесится".

В то время как Ичиго, придя к таким же выводам, как и его сестра, напрягся, пытаясь придумать причину не участвовать в общем балагане и заодно определить местонахождение Рукии по риатсу. Как ни странно обнаружилось оно довольно быстро. И по его вспышкам было ясно, что она не чай пила.

_Надо что-то делать._

**Можешь начать с использования головы по назначению.**

- В лесу так страаашноооо! - Юзу теперь плакала наряду с Ишшином, - Мы должны позвонить в... - но реплику сократил шишигами заместитель.

- О, хорошо! Я помогу, если вы перестанете разыгрывать драму! Я думаю лучше разделиться, и я пойду туда! - стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо, с наигранным энтузиазмом и не менее наигранной улыбкой, Ичиго направился к какой-то случайной части леса. Естественно он не осознавал, как сильно он сейчас напоминал Кона...

**_...Я ж сказал «по назначению»! Какую часть ты не понял?!_**

* * *

Оставшееся трио Куросаки продолжало изумлённо взирать Ичиго в след.

- Нэ, Карин-тян? Нии-тян в порядке? Он как-то странно себя вёл.

- В порядке, Юзу. Просто ему надо отдохнуть, от одной козьей морды...

- ИЧИГООО! ПАПОЧКА ЕЩЁ НЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛ ПЛАААН! ИДИ СЮДААА!

Вопли оказали точно обратный эффект. Иначе говоря, Ичиго поддал дёру, быстро теряясь среди растительности.

- ВЕРНИИСЬ СЮДААА! МОЙ НЕПУТЁВЫЙ СЫЫЫН! - блажил Ишшин, спугивая всех тех немногочисленных животных, которые не побоялись присутствия необычной семейки.

- Утихомирься, Козья борода! Ичи-нии наверное тоже просто решил нас бросить...

- Ах! Как я раньше не понял! Так держать, мой мальчик! Ты наконец-то решился сбежать с моей замечательной третьей дочерью! О, молодая любовь! Сделай своего папу горд...

БУХ.

БАМ.

ТУ ДУХ.

- О Масаааакиии! Я плохой отец! Я воспитал таких жестоких дочерей! Только Рукия-тяян меня лююбииит... - реки слез струились по побитому лицу главы семейства Куросаки. Карин фыркнула и закатила глаза.

- Это потому, что она не чувствует себя комфортно, с необходимостью выбить дурь из чужого отца. Как в мире я оказалась связана с таким старым имбецилом?

- А куда это пошёл Куросаки-кун? Уже темнеет, - раздалось позади. Троица вздрогнула от неожиданности и оглянулась.

- О, моя дорогая, любимая, третья дочь! Папочка так волновался за тебя! Не беспокойся об этом балбесе! Давай я лучше обниму тебя! - счастливый Ишшин попытался захватить вновь прибывшую Кучики, только чтобы быть остановленным хорошим пинком в исполнении Карин.

- Когда ж ты будешь вести себя по-взрослому, СТАРИК? - стараясь игнорировать новый поток слёз, Карин повела двух других девочек к их "палаточному городку", слегка подталкивая обеспокоенную Юзу. Не получая должного внимания, Ишшин, уже спокойно, направился следом. И конечно же он просто должен был спросить это.

- Так значит ты не сбегаешь с моим мальчиком?

- Эх?

- Проигнорируй его, у него весеннее обострение.

* * *

**_Ты не находишь, король, что ты слишком печёшься об этой маленькой шинигами?_**

_Говорит кто? И перестань зудеть! Там может быть пустой..._

**_О мой... «Там может быть пустой»!.. Как патетично! И ты думаешь, что без Вашего Высочества простой пустой ей не по силам? Ты конечно у нас герой и всё такое, но пора бы тебе завязывать с этим. У нас время поджимает._**

_Заткнись!.. Эээ.. Что за время?_

**_Ба! Надо полагать, что мозг мы с тобой не разделяем – он целиком достался мне! Что в принципе справедливо..._**

Нехорошее предчувствие появилось в груди. Ичиго шлёпнул об себя удостоверение шинигами и, не заботясь о сохранности своего тела, углубился в лес.

Что-то странное было во всей этой ситуации. Почему он никак не мог определить поблизости никакого пустого? Он конечно не лучший при ощущении риатсу, но после возвращения своих способностей, заметно поправился в этом. Правда, если угроза была в непосредственной близости любого из его друзей. И правда, этого никогда не было достаточно, чтобы определить точное местоположение этой угрозы. Исключение составляла только Рукия...

_Кстати о Рукии: куда её чёрт унёс?_

Куда-то рядом, это точно. Вот только куда? Как Ичиго ни старался, её риатсу ближе не становился. Ещё одна странность.

Рыжий клял себя за невнимательность: он себе лежит, отдыхает, с Хичиго болтает, а Рукия где-то возможно подвергается опасности...

**_Значит теперь там не простой пустой? А Самый Пустой "Пустой" Всея-Хуэко-Мундо? Не надоело себя накручивать? Тебе только сказали, что её нет, а ты уже планируешь "второй поход на Сейретей"._**

_Чёрррт! ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ ТЫ НАКОНЕЦ! Не ты ли только что сказал..._

**_Не будь таким буквальным, король. Иногда надо смотреть не в слова, а между ними. Хотя, такому параноику это будет не просто... И как только Чиби-сан умудрялась терпеть тебя столько времени?_**

_Да что ты знаешь! Да если за ней не следить!.. И вообще, какого Айзэна ты назвал её ЧИБИ-САН?_

Он остановился. Вновь прислушался к ощущениям: риатсу Рукии продолжало как-то странно колебаться. Из непонятно где... Разве так может быть? Это только ещё больше подогревало гипертрофированное беспокойство.

Странно, но Ичиго только недавно понял, что после той истории с её спасением, он всегда мог чувствовать риатсу Рукии. Это у него получалось так же естественно и машинально, как дышать, так же хорошо и уверенно, как махать Зангетсу. На прочее ему не хватало либо навыков, либо таланта, но это его уже не волновало.

А сейчас она как будто за невидимой стеной, вдоль которой он бежит и не может найти дверь... СТЕНА! Точно! Вернее сказать барьер: Ичиго вспомнил, что слышал о чём-то подобном... Когда Иккаку в первый раз бился с каким-то арранкаром, на территории города. Тогда такой барьер поставили, чтобы избежать жертв среди смертных...

Просто пустой значит?

Ичиго похолодел. Подумать только! Рядом появилось что-то настолько сильное, что потребовалось выставлять барьер, а он даже не заметил.

И Рукия там одна... с этим... Теперь беспокойство казалось очень обоснованным.

- ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ РУКИЯ! ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ! О ЧЁМ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ ВООБЩЕ! - Ичиго лихорадочно пытался определить границы барьера. Не получилось. Успокаивало, что изменений в её риатсу не наблюдалось. Значит она жива и в порядке.

**_Хорошее место выбрал твой чокнутый папаша для отдыха! Тихое такое. Спокойное..._**

_Он и твой папаша тоже! Когда ж ты заткнёшься, недокрашенный! Не до тебя сейчас!_

...кажется такие барьеры сферической формы...

- Получается, эта хрень не подпускает меня к себе, и я где-то около него бегаю... Вокруг? Ещё бы знать насколько он большой...

**_Что, вслух думается легче?_**

Ноль реакции. Вместо этого Ичиго посмотрел в направлении, откуда он пришёл, что-то прикидывая в уме...

**_Не перенапряжешься?_**

...Замахнулся и ударил с Зангетсу. Куда-то справа от себя. Со всей силы.

**_Сиди, я сам открою._**

_Я сейчас тебя закрою, недоделок!_

И кажется куда-то попал!

По крайней мере, теперь он прекрасно чувствовал ещё две знакомые риатсу. Очень знакомые...

- Бьякуя? - ошибиться было невозможно. Ичиго надолго запомнил то ощущение силы, исходившее от капитана шестого отряда. - Какого лешего ему тут надо?

ХРЯСТЬ!

Не успел он ступить и двух шагов по найденному направлению, как вдруг из дерева, рядом с которым стоял рыжий, полетели щепки. Само дерево начало падать. Отбив следующий удар, он ушёл в шумпо и уже собирался атаковать нападавшего, когда услышал знакомый голос.

- И здесь мы думали, что ты сладко дрых, наслаждаясь семейным отпуском! - Ичиго вытаращился на лейтенанта шестого отряда, который усмехался ему в ответ. Потаращился ещё немного а потом...

- Ой! Ты мелкую не видел? И... КАКОГО ПУСТОГО ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ ЗДЕСЬ АНАНАС?!

- И я рад тебя видеть морковь-переросток. В любом случае тебе лучше удалиться, - Рэнжди расслабился и воткнул свой меч в землю. - Ты только помешаешь.

- ЧЁРТА ЛЫСОГО Я УЙДУ ПОКА НЕ УЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЗА ФИГНЯ ЗДЕСЬ ТВОРИТСЯ! - снова вспылил рыжий. - Я блин спешу на помощь к Рукии, а тут всего-лишь ты с Бьякуей... Погоди-ка...

**_Ну я же говорю, параноик!_**

- Погоди-ка... Это что же получается? Что это Бьякуя с Рукией? - по лицу Ичиго было понятно, что то, что он успел надумать, привело его в полнейший шок - это автозапустилась функция "сделай выводы-на-скору-руку, наломай дров и обдумай после". Он был уверен, что после всего случившегося, отношения между обоими Кучики наладились и возникновения повторений можно не опасаться. Ну или почти уверен – как будто он мог забыть, что ублюдок был готов пожертвовать собственной сестрой ради долга и обязательств...

Ичиго даже начал думать, что несмотря на внешнюю холодность главы благородного клана, тот развил сильную привязанность к Рукии...

**_Сестринский комплекс называется._**  
_Ой заткнись Фрейд фигов!_

Ведь если бы дело было только в клятве, он бы не помог ей и Рэнжди сбежать в Хуэко-Мундо на помощь друзьям. Вопреки распоряжению главнокомандующего Ямамото, не меньше. Правда позже оказалось, что старикан с самого начала знал, как всё обернётся и подготовился к этому. Но ведь это сути не меняет?

- Тогда объясни мне, что здесь творится! - мозги упорно отказывались работать и никакое мало-мальски приличное объяснение странного поведения собравшейся компании - и где? На Грунте! - никак не озаряло рыжую голову. Проще говоря, Ичиго чувствовал себя идиотом.

**_Не расстраивайся так! Сила есть - ума не надо!_**

- Заткнись! - теперь уже Рэнджи подумал, что чего-то не догоняет.

- Ты определись, заткнуться мне или рассказывать... А то я ведь и навалять могу...

- Эээ... Это я не тебе... - поразмыслив немного Ичиго решил, что Рэнджи не оставил бы Рукию в беде и немного поутих. - Так? Какого фига ты тут околачиваешься?

- Ээ... ммм... А Рукия тебе ещё не рассказывала? - Рэнджи явно потерял энтузиазм к беседе, сообразив, что Рукия не будет очень рада, если он скажет Куросаки что-либо, что он как предполагалось, не говорит. И он не был точно уверен, что именно он мог сказать рыжему герою, а что нет. И должно быть это оооочень очень мало, раз идиот стоял здесь с Зангетсу. Вот же плутовка!

«Чёрт! Он же не отстанет, пока что-нибудь не получит... Можно правда в морду надавать - вот что-то и получит...» - на этой мысли, лицо Рэнджи растянулось в зловредной ухмылке. - «Наверное Рукия не будет сильно сердиться. Заодно за «ананас» ответит...»

- Нет наверное, раз я ничего не знаю... - Ичиго набычился.

_Могла бы между прочим и предупредить меня, чтобы я не бегал как придурок._

**_Не скромничай Высочество! Почему просто «как?». И даже если бы она сказала, ты бы всё равно бегал со своим синдромом героя. Это, как и нехватка извилин, уже не лечится._**

_Слушай-ка пони! Иди-ка ты... травки пожуй!_

- Она сейчасссс... ммм... сдаёт экзамен нааа... мммуфф... ...переквалификацию! - Ичиго, занятый во внутреннем конфликте, полностью пропустил «нааа... мммуфф...» часть и потому ответ Абараи его не насторожил.

- Экзамен? В смысле как? - перед глазами возникла картинка: Рукия в форме шишигами и повязкой на лбу, сидит, как палку проглотила, за партой в пустом классе и строчит - кистью не меньше! - какой-то многотомный труд, иллюстрируя всё с Чаппи. После чего, по-военному отдав честь, с подобострастным выражением на лице, сдаёт устную часть Бьякуе, почему-то держащему в руке флажок с изображением посла морской водоросли. Тряхнув головой, чтоб прогнать видение, Ичиго вернул лицу своё нормальное выражение: то-есть опять нахохлился.

- Молча! - глупая картинка теперь напоминала один из чёрно-белых фильмов Чарли Чаплина. Правый глаз Ичиго непроизвольно дёрнулся. Скрестив руки на груди, Рэнджи уселся на траве в позе лотоса, опираясь спиной на собственный зампакуто. Где наша не пропадала? Поехали!

- Как ты знаешь, Кучики-тайчо и Рукия сейчас в очень хороших отношениях. Вот капитан Укитаке и напомнил Рукии, что она до сих пор в списке кандидатов на повышение, и предложил ей поговорить с братом.

- И что это объясняет? - набыченный вид, на всегда угрюмом лице, сменился натруженным.

- Баака! Забыл что-ли, что из-за Кучики-тайчо, Рукия так и застряла в офицерах? Тайчо считает, что «она ещё не способна и не готова для такой ответственной должности» ... Хе-хе... Как-же, как-же! А Рукия тоже хороша! Предложила, чтоб ОН устроил ей испытание! Вот же дура... - Рэнджи вперил странный взгляд в рыжего. - Кстати Курасаки! А где ты своё тело бросил? Кон точно был с Рукией... - красная голова с развлечением наблюдала, как медленно менялись выражения лица у Куросаки: от одного из озадаченного до мертвенно бледного.

- Интересно, тут какие хищные животные водятся?

- М... М... МОЁ ТЕЛО! - полубезумный Ичиго стал оглядываться вокруг.

**_Ха-ха-ха ... Что? Надеешься, что оно само к тебе придёт?_**

_Какого хрена ты ржёшь? Это и твоё тело тоже!_

**_ХА ХА Хмм ... Надо же! В кои-то веки ты прав! Нехорошо получается. Хотя... Я-то и без него неплохо проживу, король! ХА ХА ХА!_**

_Чтоб тебя, мелированая сволочь!_

- Передай этой мелкой, чтоб возвращалась, как освободится! А то старик здесь сейчас всё окультивирует! - Ичиго побежал в обратный путь, походу просматривая местность. Укрепившиеся сумерки, достаточно густые деревья и продолжающийся гнусный смех пустого ситуацию не улучшали: тела нигде видно не было.

_Менос тебя задери, Рукия! А предупредить никак нельзя было? Я до тебя доберусь ещё! Вечно из-за тебя я в неприятности влипаю!_

**_По-моему она тебя не слышит, ~ фырк ~ И ты в корне неправ. Ох, наверное в эту минуту твой папаша исполняет свой удачливый танец, - и я уверен, ~ фырк ~ что он у него есть! - горланя во всю глотку как его сын наконец стал мужчиной! Мх... х... ХА ХА ХА!_**

_Зангетсу! Заткни ты его наконец!.._ - Пробегая точно-такое-же-как-предыдущее-дерево, Ичиго неожиданно осознал, что совсем недавно о-такой-приятный-вечер как-то плавно перетёк в какой-то жуткий кошмар, с ним в главной роли. И всё из-за какой-то нелепицы.

_Капец... Этот извращенец, со своим больным воображением, уже наверное невесть чего понапридумывал... Проклятье! Я теперь конца и края об этом не увижу! Это всё её вина! Если бы эта мелкота заранее предупредила меня о своих планах! Ооо, она ещё пожалеет об этом!_

* * *

Ичиго решил сбавить ход и начать тщательно обыскивать всё по его маршруту движения. Добрых пол часа, скрючившись в неестественную позу, владелец самого быстрого банкая бродил по лесу в скоростном режиме "ну очень старая черепаха" и так и не обнаружив искомое. О радость!..

- День просто не может стать ещё хуже! - воскликнул рыжий никому в частности: просто чтобы выразить своё расстройство. Довольно громко и не стесняясь в выражениях высказавшись относительно того, что он думает о сегодняшнем пикнике, о некоторых, страдающих приступами рассеянности, коротышках и глупых-бесполезных-озабоченных-модифицированных-ультрасовременных душах, рыжий выбрался из очередных кустов и уже хотел, плюнув на гордость, пойти и спросить помощи у Абарая, когда он услышал неразборчивый плач и голоса.

Ичиго замер на мгновение и, не разбирая пути, стал пробиваться в сторону шума. И застал следующую картину: его невменяемый старик, играл в доктора с его безжизненным телом, распластанным в очень... эм... живописной позе, с очень взволнованной Юзу, стоящей его стороной.

_О нет-нет-нет! Это не хорошо!_ **_Вообще не хорошо!_** _Нужно срочно..._ **_...что-то придумать!_**

Эту дружную, радостную мысль прервало появление нового действующего лица. Едва определив новый голос как Рукии, Ичиго заорал, тыкая пальцем в её направлении, впиваясь в девушку своим самым сердитым взглядом.

- ТЫ! Немедленно исправь это! Что за больные шутки ты... Чаппи? - или её гигай. Ультрасовременная душа одарила парня одной из её безумных усмешек и продолжила симулировать "школьный" образ Рукии, словно она его не слышала.

- Я, КАК ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ РЫСКАЮ, ЧЕРЕЗ ВЕСЬ ЧЁРТОВ ЛЕС, В ПОИСКАХ ЭТОЙ ПОЛПИНТЫ, ЧТОБЫ ТОЛЬКО... - но конец его тирады застрял в его горле, когда он расслышал следующие слова, или скорее мелодраматический плачь, его отца - ...уственное дыхание "рот-в-рот"!

* * *

- Что делать! Ичи-нии кажется не дышит! - плакала Юзу.

- Не волнуйся моя дорогая дочь! Ведь у вас самый лучший папа! Который случилось ещё и доктор! – с несоответствующей ситуации широкой улыбкой, Ишшин начал демонстративный медосмотр, над недвижимым телом сына.

- Конечно он не мёртв Юзу, наверное просто выбил себя о низкую ветку, - Карин слегка пнула технически-труп. Кажется это не помогло в успокоении эмоциональной девочки. Но Карин решила не принимать участия в представлении, посчитав, что их отцу хватит и одного зрителя. Вместо этого её выразительный взгляд упал прямо на её очень шумного и так-к-стати-очень-невидимого брата. Как хорошо, что Юзу этого не видит...

- Вы нашли его! Как хорошо... Оооо, что случилось с Куросаки-куном? Он в порядке? - новый голос вмешался в происходящее и миру предстала, не раз за вечер нехорошим словом помянутая, Кучики Рукия. Не собственной персоной, что примечательно. Глаза пакостного доктора нехорошо заблестели.

"Ну, теперь начнётся!" - подумала Карин.

- О, моя прекрасная третья дочь! Это такое горе! Мой бестолковый сын... Он не дышит! – состроив самую жалостливую - по его мнению - физиономию, Ишшин уронил тело сына, куда попало, и вцепился в "Рукию" мёртвым хватом. - Только ты можешь спасти его теперь!

- Ха?

- Ты должна сделать ему искусственное дыхание "рот-в-рот"! - старик определённо мог гордиться собой: Чаппи теперь выглядела полностью естественно - вся игристость сменилась растерянностью при упоминании незнакомого термина. Ичиго в свою очередь был уверен, что знал теперь, как чувствует себя олень, пойманный в фарах. Лицо Карин скрутило во что-то среднее между ухмылкой и гримасой от морской болезни - выходки её отца и глупость ситуации, включающая тело её брата и брата непосредственно и того, кто бы ни был "и.о." за отсутствующую шинигами, наконец добрались и до неё. И только Юзу с надеждой глядела на "Рукию" водянистыми, щенячьими глазами. Чаппи, как оказалась, тоже была не способна сопротивляться слезам нежной девочки, поэтому она сделала единственную разумную на её уразумение, вещь.

- Эм... мха... Хорошо?.. Что я должна делать?

Рыжий всё ещё обрабатывал мысль...

- О, всё очень просто! Это почти как поцелуй! - огласил сияющий Ишшин, подталкивая Чаппи к необитаемому телу. Карин, которая после последней декларации их папы, даже не шелохнулась, подтвердила, что она всё ещё в сознании издав какой-то сдавленный звук. Она то и дело поглядывала на своего зависшего, как Windows 98, брата.

**_Эй король! Ты так и собираешься смотреть со стороны? Или тебе помочь?.._** Было невозможно пропустить намёк голосом поганца.

Почти как поцелуй...

...

_...ПОЦЕЛУЙ! ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ?_

- ТЫ! НЕ ТРОГАЙ МОЁ ТЕЛО! - заорал Ичиго, как только его мозг заработал должным образом, пугая ультрасовременную душу так, что она застыла в полунаклонном положении над недавно-и-не-так-бережно распластанном в наконец нормальном положении "трупом". Проклиная и обещая "этому старому, больному извращенцу" медленную и мучительную смерть, парень в считанные секунды добрался до своего тела. Всё ещё строя грандиозные планы похорон его единственного родителя, Ичиго как-то пропустил нехорошую ухмылку на лице упомянутого.

Как только подросток занял своё законное место, случилось ЭТО. Слишком быстро, чтоб парень успел как-то среагировать.

- Куросаки-сан, я думаю, что это уже не необхо...

- Какого хрена ты задумал сделать, старика...

Чмок!

Ой! Лоб болел. Какого чёрта случилось? Одну секунду он вопил на своего отца и в следующую... Ичиго сфокусировал взгляд... И увидел своё отражение в широко распахнутых аметистовых глазах. Которые были так близко. Слишком близко для его удобства...

**_Упс! Ты кажется опоздал, Величество. Или успел? Хе-хе-хе, это как посмотреть..._**

- О, моя прекрасная третья дочь! Сколько раз я должен сказать? Зови меня папой! - заливался слезами счастья Ишшин, продолжая придавливать "Кучики" к своему сыну. Где-то рядом звучал истеричный смех Карин и смущённый писк Юзу.

- Нэ, отоусан! Это не то, как делается искусственное дыхание! - сконфуженно сказала старшая близняшка.

- О Масаки! Смотри! Разве они не прекрасная пара? - сумасшедший доктор пропустил замечание дочери мимо ушей и теперь поклонялся неизвестно откуда извлечённой фотографии матери славного семейства.

Чаппи медленно отклонилась от Ичиго. Только пара миллиметров. Он мог чувствовать свежее мятное дыхание на своём лице. И тёплые, влажные, открытые губы... Слегка касающиеся его собственных. Открытых в недосказанном предложении.

**_Ой, король! Может ты не будешь тюфяком и уже сделаешь что-нибудь? На что тебе руки?_**

?..

Эй? Ауу! Есть кто дома?

- ГАХ! - зардевшийся подросток столкнул с себя растерянную ультрасовременную душу, которая кажется не имела представления о том, что именно только что произошло: она продолжала смотреть на него вопросительными глазами, поднимаясь на ноги и протирая ушибленный зад.

**_Вообще-то я не это имел в виду..._**

- ПАПА! Иди-ка сюда! Твой единственный сын даст тебе объятье полное любви! - взбешённый и красный Ичиго решил что "сейчас" было так же хорошо, как и любое другое время, чтобы воплотить его более ранние планы в жизнь.

И место как нельзя кстати. Тихое и спокойное.


	2. И ночные размышления

_Мысли Ичиго,_

**_Хичиго,_**

_Зангетсу,_

_**Хичиго и Зангетсу вместе.**_

* * *

_02:30  
И всё ещё никакого сна. Блиин!_ - в тысячный раз сменив позу, Ичиго улёгся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в спальник. Справа от него, в обе норки посапывал "любимый папа" - рыжий шинигами-заменитель решил не оставлять своих сестёр сиротами. Только потому, что сам он ещё несовершеннолетний и по закону не мог о них заботиться. Не считая факта, что убийство всё ещё считается преступлением. Он, можно сказать, совершил подвиг, не искалечив престарелого маразматика.

И как всегда "вовремя" возникшая Рукия ни в коей мере не служила помощью. Только две секунды спустя её фирменного пинка в голень и проникновенной речи о том, как надо и не надо относиться к своим старшим, Ичиго сообразил, что его бессменная напарница ещё не в курсе произошедшего. Или хотя бы не во всех деталях. Так, избавившись от "негативной энергии", то бишь папы - путём отправки его в страну Небыляндию(всего-то парой ударов!) он... сбежал под предлогом усталости, искренне надеясь, что у Карин есть хотя бы капля сочувствия к своему единственному брату.

Тяжело вздохнув от прошедшей мысли, Ичиго повернул голову в сторону отцовского спальника и прислушался. Иногда глава семейства бормотал что-то в своём сне, но не это мешало спать герою Общества Душ. И даже не более раннее происшествие - точно не «это». Скорее «эти». Парень чувствовал себя вполне оперившимся шизофреником: ещё бы он не чувствовал! Он разговаривал с голосами у себя в голове, ради бога!

_...и только! Это даже не была Рукия... Это даже не былполноценныйпоцелуй!_

_**Потому, что ты бесполезная тряпка! Ну ничего без меня сделать не можешь...**_

_Ты больше не ребёнок Ичиго, и должен нести ответственность за свои поступки._

_Вот за свои и буду! И вам-то какое блин дело? Поцелуй – это моя проблема..._

_**А Рукия уже наша общая.**_

Ичиго страшно беспокоился о возможной реакции вышеуказанной особы. Парень ещё помнил слова миниатюрной шинигами, что поцелуй - это всего лишь форма приветствия, но был убеждён, что тогда она сказала это по трём причинам:  
1) чтобы ободрить неуклюжего, нервозного подростка, после подобного публичного унижения;  
2) чтобы посмотреть, как сказанный подросток, корчится в упоминании жуткого слова;  
и наконец 3) потому-что, юная Кучики, определённо не подразумевала их... этот... такой...мда...

К тому же взросление в Руконгае, в районе как Инузури - в эпохе Эдо ко всему прочему - навряд ли позволит ей увидеть юмор ситуации. Плюс, она благородная-блин-Кучики-сама. Ты НЕ просто целуешь кого-то-Кучики без последствий. В виде не сезонного цветения сакуры например...

_**Ну вышли вы за рамки ваших обычных отношений. Чего убиваться-то так? Кстати это- хороший повод переквалифицировать вышеуказанные «отношения».**_

_Не мы! А старый козёл! Но я думаю Бьякуе всё едино: одну тушу потрошить или две._

_**Ты не забыл? Я однажды уже сделал его*...**_

_И я помню с какой натугой это было. Не говоря о том, что нам офигенно повезло, что он не воспринимал нас всерьёз. Он, на пару с Зараки, сделал Зеро в полный ноль! И не лишился при этом сил!_

_И судя по тому, что Рукия-сан снова с долгосрочной миссией на грунте, её брат не особо высокого мнения о нас. Я даже не знаю, чувствовать ли себя оскорблённым, или необыкновенно везучим..._

_...как будто у нас сейчас есть какое-либо «обычные отношения»..._

_**А я о чём говорю?**_

_И чья это вина?_

_Вы два гормональных подростка. Попробуйте сосредоточиться на нашей задаче. У нас проблема здесь._

_...но она ничего ещё не знает..._

**_Боишься гнева Чиби-сан?_**

_Больше как первого танца, и второго. И третьего. И какие-там у неё теперь ещё в наличии..._

_Вы совсем меня не слушаете..._

Как бы то ни было, было ясно, что Рукия не обрадуется случившемуся. Если узнает. С учётом количества и качества свидетелей, времени у Ичиго не так уж и много...

_Используй возможность, Ичиго. Поговори с ней!_

_«Используй возможность» ага! И как я с ней заговорю? О чём?! Я ж не могу так просто!.. Ах, черт..._

**_Типа: Привет Рукия! Давненько не разговаривали. Год уже? Наверное ты очень занята в Обществе Душ. А я тут случайно твой гигай поцеловал. Ну не то, чтобы я и не то, что бы поцеловал... Хорошая стрижка между прочим! Мне нравится!_**

_О ками! Она точно меня убьёт. И мы даже не успели помириться!_

_Давайте говорить серьёзно. Я ненавижу дождь. И если ты ничего не сделаешь, то скоро он вновь начнётся. Ты должен исправить свою ошибку._

_Эй! Не моя вина, что отец решил сыграть в антреперента! Яаа... это только... поцелуй..._

**_Не смеши меня король! Эту вещь ты называешь поцелуем? Ты такая девстве..._**

_Да закрой наконец рот! Никто не спрашивал ТВОЕГО мнения!_

**_...ница. Ты должен был послушать моего совета. Я бы точно так не облажал..._**

_Я НЕ СЛУШАЮ ТЕБЯ! ЗАНГЕТСУ! ЗАТКНИ ЕГО!_

**_...ся. Ха? Я всего лишь заявляю факты, король. Раз уж это ВСЁ, что я могу..._**

_ЗАНГЕТСУ!_

**_Хорошо, хорошо король! Я буду послушным тихим мальчиком. Уже можно сбавить громкость – раздражает. Но я могу ещё послушать? А то мне..._**

_Эмоции - гораздо более сложная материя, чем что-либо с чем ты сталкивался раньше. Но ты не должен бояться трудностей, Ичиго. Через это проходит каждый. Ты только должен осознать что..._

_Я решил! Чтобы вы оба! Заткнулись! Достали! А Я. ХОЧУ. СПАТЬ! Это так трудно понять?.. И что за хрень, старик? Почему ты объединился с ним? Ты вроде как должен быть на МОЕЙ стороне, эээ? Хотя знаешь что? Не отвечай. Я сейчас просто лягу спать, и ВЫ просто заткнётесь. Я думаю, что заслужил хотя бы этого, после вашего двухнедельного трёп-феста. И я думал, что только эти пустоголовые девчонки способны на такое..._

**_Вообще-то мы часть твоей души. Для информации._**

...

...

_Дорогой ками! Я кажется деградирую..._

...

_? Всё? Остроумные ответы закончились?_

**_Резкая смена настроений, раздражительность, нервозность. Хочешь об этом погово..._**

_НЕТ!_

**_Тогда спокойной ночи, Высочество! Устраивайся поудобнее на своём расшатанном троне. Если будет слишком неудобно - зови. Мне и такой сойдёт._**

Если быть честным, Ичиго не хотелось спать. И дело не в том, что сказало его Альтер Эго – он уже привык к подобному. Тревожившей его вещью было то, что и его меч и его пустой подозрительно синхронно пели последние месяцы, чтобы он исправил "всё" с Рукией. И хуже всего было, что он и сам знал, что облажался. Только не знал как это исправить.

После победы над Айзэном всё изменилось между ними. Вернее сказать, где-то в течении первого месяца восстановительных работ - просто удивительно как жители Каракуры, да и всей Японии купились на утку, про высокобальное, локальное землетрясение, состряпанную в Готее. Хотя там явно не идиоты работают... Ну, или по крайней мере не неопытные... Но всё ещё, зона не считалась сейсмоопасной. Так очень. До последнего времени. Это если представитель шинигами правильно рассчитал.

Ичиго был только человек – подросток ещё. Он успел сделать так много, видеть и испытать не меньше. И его вновь обретённая беспомощность в щебень раскрушила его уверенность. В себе. В завтра. Но потом, разве не этого он всегда хотел? Вернуться к своей обычной жизни... Так вот она! Обычней не куда! Какое захватывающее развитие, после таких возможностей и силы в руках... Противоречивые эмоции и всеобщая жалость - Ичиго казалось, что на него иначе и не смотрят - сводили его с ума. И он решил попробовать: отвлечься, закрыться от всего и позволить себе быть нормальным. Забыть всё, что он навряд ли снова увидит в этой жизни, как ночной кошмар и притвориться, что всё идёт именно так, как он хотел. Доказать всем, что его не надо жалеть. Ведь его детская мечта осуществилась!

Только чтобы осознать, что он перестал находить эту мечту такой привлекательной уже некоторое время назад, – когда-то, после незабываемых каникул по ту сторону - и что такая жизнь не по нему. Он был так увлечён беспорядком собственных расстройств и переживаний, что забыл, что он не был единственным, кому пришлось нелегко. Забыл про друзей. Про Рукию.

Рукия. Всегда упрямая и целеустремлённая, она всё ещё продолжала верить в него. _В кого? В кого теперь она верит? Он теперь обычный человек! Неужели она не понимает?_ Она продолжала приходить к нему. Теперь в гигае. Пыталась говорить с ним. Терпела капризы его характера. А спустя семь месяцев, после пробуждения Ичиго, она наконец добилась назначения в Каракуру, и снова поселилась у Куросаки. Она делала всё, чтобы помочь ему в этой новой, такой нормальной и всё же неправильной действительности.

В благодарность же Ичиго раз за разом грубо отталкивал её, когда всё, что она хотела – это поддержать дорогого ей человека.

Рукия, будучи Рукией, говорила все правильные вещи. И это ещё больше бесило «теперешнего» Ичиго. Он не хотел ни утешений, ни призрачной надежды, ни бесконечных лет ожидания. Он уже всё решил. А Рукия была болезненным напоминанием... якорем, не дающим уплыть в другие воды. И, однажды, он наконец перегнул палку. И слишком поздно понял это. Когда Ишшин спросил его о причинах переезда их любимой квартирантки. Идиот. Он должен был уже тогда понять что, умышленно или нет, но он заставил Рукию чувствовать себя неуместной.

_Не-у-МЕСТ-ной..._

Не то, чтобы они перестали разговаривать, или что-то подобное. Просто Ичиго занимался своими «школьными» делами и помогал отцу в больнице (после всех разрушений в городе, каждая пара рук была в цене), в то время как Рукия была занята своими обязанностями шинигами. Ичиго, как и остальные члены семьи Куросаки, наконец ощутил влияние её отсутствия в своей жизни, но всё ещё не углядел в этом ничего такого: Рукия всегда давала ему необходимое пространство, когда дело касалось его чувств и эмоций. К тому же, шинигами тоже не сидели без дела. Должно быть очень много работы, если она перестала посещать школу.

Такой дурррак! Он бы посмеялся, если бы это не волновало его так сильно: его отец заметил изменения в тандеме "Кучики-Куросаки" раньше чем его участники. Один по крайней мере.

И даже тогда Ичиго снова облажался: он полагал, что стоит им поговорить... нет, как только он расскажет ей... всё, как раньше, встанет на свои места: она конечно же выслушает, простит и вернётся – ведь Рукия всегда появлялась именно тогда, когда он наиболее нуждался в ней. Но всё прошло не так. Фактически, всё прошло гораздо хуже, чем просто "не так".

Ретроспективный кадр:

- Я всё понимаю Ичиго. Ты не обязан ничего мне объяснять, - не встречая взгляда бывшего дайко, Рукия прервала, зарубила на корню, его распланированное ораторское выступление с мягким призраком улыбки на лице. И вроде бы она не сердита на рыжего за эгоизм и не в обиде. Но что-то в её поведении, в манере держаться и даже в голосе только разжигало тревогу.

- Ты ведь просто человек. Ты должен был быть. И, как у каждого человека, у тебя целая жизнь впереди. Так не трать эту возможность попусту и проживи её достойно. В окружении семьи и друзей. И не беспокойся ни о чём ином. Для этого есть шинигами.

- Но... я же... А как же... Т-ты не идёшь домой? - она повернулась к нему спиной и уже собиралась уйти, когда Ичиго наконец заговорил. Он был растерян и смущён: за всё это время она появилась в домашнем хозяйстве Куросаки от силы пару раз, и то по каким-то делам Общества Душ - она не оставалась ни у них, ни у Урахары - поймать её стоило усилий и теперь она снова собиралась оставить его. Он сделал или сказал что-то, что обидело её? Но Рукия всегда видела дальше его слов и действий! Конечно она бы уже знала, что он не имел это в виду, что бы "это" ни было... Разве она не простила его? Может быть это очередное вшивое правило, которое она нарушит, если будет продолжать общаться с ним? Теперь, когда он... бесполезен.

- Мне тоже пора жить мою, Ичиго. Не тратить время, играя человека – бросив юноше взгляд поверх плеча, миниатюрная шинигами исчезла в шумпо. Её ошеломлённая замена всё ещё стоял на детской площадке. Той самой, где он очистил второго в своей жизни пустого. Размышляя.

Кажется, что всё это время Ичиго был не единственный с душевными терзаниями. А ведь он совсем забыл о редкой способности приёмной Кучики принимать на себя всю ответственность. Всю вину.

Может быть, Куросаки Ичиго не самый чуткий из людей, но он достаточно хорошо знал Кучики Рукию, чтобы сказать что он пропустил что-то важное. Что-то из-за чего она снова ушла.

Конец ретроспективного кадра.

С того точного момента его обеспокоенность за боевую подругу перевалила за отметку «Опасно!» - но он ничего не мог поделать: незнание того, что случилось с его напарницей сводило рыжего с ума. Сначала он пытался искать её, но оставил попытки, после пары неуклюжих и непродолжительных встреч потому... потому что... хорошо! Он просто боялся, что если кинется в дело очертя голову, то только усугубит, чтобы ни происходило сейчас в голове у Рукии.

И потому, что это было так трудно смотреть на неё, и игнорировать то жгучее чувство потери и неполноценности, которое он так старался скрыть ото всех.

Но силы вернулись. А в голове по-прежнему, глухим эхом, звучали все его несправедливые слова, так неосторожно брошенные Рукии.

Потратив ещё немного своей жизни на войну с бессонницей, рыжий подросток вздохнул один заключительный раз и выбрался из спальника.

- Без девяти минут три. Думаю мне не повредит немного свежего воздуха.

_Мы всё ещё друзья? А Рукия?_

* * *

- Нээ-сан! Нээ-сан проснись! - в темноте другой палатки, обеспокоенный плюшевый лев пытался растрясти спящую девушку, - Нэээээ-саааамхф...

- Ты думаешь, что ты делаешь Кон? Хочешь разбудить девочек? – послышался хриплый ото сна шёпот.

- Упхыфаф!

- Ха? О, извини. - Кучики ослабила захват на игрушечной морде, но не отпустила.

- Ты снова плохо спишь? Ты много ворочалась. – глазки-бусинки вглядывались в фарфоровую бледность девичьего лица в темноте палатки.

Кучики просто молча потрепала плюш по мягкой голове, одаривая его грустной улыбкой.

За последний год Кон доказал, что за всем своим дурашливым поведением и преувеличенной гипер возбудимостью он скрывал неплохой ум и талант к чтению чужих эмоций. Наверное, именно поэтому он перебрался к Урахаре, спустя пару дней после пробуждения Ичиго. И последующие семь месяцев он был первой вещью, которую Рукия видела, когда она приходила с редкими визитами на Грунт, и последней - когда возвращалась в Общество Душ. И на протяжении этих визитов Кон никогда не позволял ей быть одной. Что было хорошо: она не желала больше времени в одиночестве. Ей хватало этого в стенах особняка Кучики. Рукия не хотела думать о своих проблемах, когда она должна была быть сильной для Ичиго. И Кон умело держал её внимание со своими смешными выходками и перепалками с обитателями лавки Урахары, с новостями о мире и просто своей заботой.

Единственной причиной, почему он ещё не последовал за ней, в Общество Душ, было то, что он следил за Ичиго и его семьёй. Для неё. И Рукия высоко ценила усилия модуса.

- Нээ-сан, ты расстроена потому, что не хочешь быть здесь? Или... - вывел её из задумчивости тихий шепот.

- Кон, - шинигами больше ничего не сказала. Только проверила других жильцов палатки – близняшек Куросаки, и стала осторожно пробираться к выходу. Освобождённый лев на её плече. В темноте она нашла обувь.

- Куда мы идём, Нээ-сан?

- Просто освежиться, - выбравшись из палатки, девушка потянулась и медленным шагом побрела без определённого направления.

- Нээ... Если ты хочешь поговорить...

- Я знаю Кон. Ты можешь быть очень милым. Когда ты не ведёшь себя как извращенец.

Дальше странная компания шла в молчании. Пока Рукия не определила место, где у них был дневной пикник - красивая поляна, усеянная цветами. В ночи она выглядела иначе: роса на траве икрилась в бледном лунном свете, таинственное пение ночных птиц и редкое мерцание светлячка – самое подходящее место, чтобы очистить голову от лишних мыслей.

- Ты можешь заболеть, Нээ-сан. Давай вернёмся? - не ответив на замечание Рукия, недолго думая, растянулась прямо на земле, вдыхая ночные ароматы. Воздух был свеж, а ночное небо было так завораживающе прекрасно.

- Слышишь это? И шинигами не болеют, глупый. Посмотри лучше наверх... Разве не красота? – плюш тут же улёгся - не упускать же такую возможность? Не каждый день нэээ-сан так приятна к нему - поперёк живота Рукии и послушно уставился ввысь. Конечно же нээ-сан была права. Но созерцание не решит ничьих проблем, и Кон снова решил вернуться к вопросу под рукой.

- Нээ-сан, что ты будешь теперь делать? О том, что сказал твой брат?

* * *

Ичиго сидел за пределами его с отцом палатки, когда услышал лёгкий шорох. Спать ему всё ещё не хотелось, - он начал подумывать, что те двое специально не дают ему высыпаться - поэтому он решил посмотреть в чём дело.

Представитель шинигами был готов поставить свою руку, на то, что это Рукия пытается слинять куда-то по своим таинственным делам. Которых у неё, казалось не убавилось несмотря даже на возвращение её замены. Помня каких усилий каждый раз ему стоило выследить мелкую заразу, Ичиго искренне недоумевал, КАК и ГДЕ Кучики была отловлена для участия в семейной забаве. Хотя о чём это он? Конечно её поймали на куклу того проклятого Чаппи – уж на этого уродца у неё всегда есть время: просто оставили на пороге, чтобы когда она проходила... А дальше дело техники.

_Ну и ерунда в голову лезет! Наверное от недосыпа..._

Теперь любопытный, Ичиго осторожно последовал за Рукией – он снова вспомнил стычку с Абараем, и его порядком раззадоренное любопытство и тревога от незнания происходящего просто не позволили ему сидеть на месте. Он, чёрт возьми, полноправная замена шинигами! Снова. Он имеет право знать что происходит, если это касается его близких!

_Близких... Почему всё пошло так наперекосяк? И почему я такой идиот?_

Надо сказать, что юноша был более чем раздосадован фактом, что тайным делом наследницы Кучики оказалось банальное «созерцание ночного неба». Конечно же, если бы он за ней не шпионил этой ночью, она бы занялась чем-нибудь более интересным. Полётами на метле например...

Понаблюдав, за следующей главой благородного клана ещё немного, для верности, - вдруг да полетит, язва такая! - неожиданно даже для самого себя, Куросаки предпринял уверенные шаги к миниатюрой смерти. Которая, безусловно, с ним сейчас случится, учитывая выражение, или его полное отсутствие на лице у девушки. По спине стаями забегали мурашки.

_Поговорить с ней значит? Хорошо! Давай поговорим..._

- Йо! Рукия!

* * *

*_Я хотела бы объяснить мою точку зрения на бой между Ичиго и Бьякуей, что случился на холме Сокиоку: все мы помним, что Клубничка-кун сделал Бья-бо._

Но тогда, уж как-то быстро Бяькуши оправился, нэ?! Не забываем, что потом он, на пару с Кен-тяном, упокоил некоего зеро - чрезвычайно живучую сволочь. И довольно быстро эволюционирующую...

Я считаю, что Бьякуя «проиграл» Ичиго, потому, что он до конца сомневался в своих действиях. Он не тип человека, чтобы в открытую выказывать свои колебания окружающим. Но отсутствие решимости повлияло на его реяцу, замедлило его реакцию, притупило его лезвие – раз зампакуто порождение души шинигами, логично предположить, что любые душевные волнения сказываются не только на крепости и остроте клинка, но и на мощности, силе и скорости атак.

Его противоречивые чувства в отношении риока тоже вряд ли способствовали капитану шестого отряда: с одной стороны он винил мальчика, в ситуации, в которой оказалась Рукия, и желал, чтобы рыжий заплатил за это. Плюс, он (как Зараки и другие) конечно же не ожидал многого от риока, который был шинигами лишь какой-то месяц. При минимальных знаниях и умениях (т.к. у Рукии просто не было ни времени, ни возможности устроить ему должное обучение). Но в то же время он надеялся, что мальчик может спасти его сестру, сохраняя Бьякую от внутренних терзаний. Ведь ему повезло выжить, вернуть силы, проникнуть в Сейретей и всё ещё не быть пойманным или убитым. редкая удача при его явной неподготовленности...

И давайте быть реалистами! Конечно, он не хотел смерти своей сестры. И не только из-за обещания. Нафига тогда все эти объяснения с Рукией, если Бьякуши не чувствовал родственной связи с ней? И третий мувик... А клятву можно сдержать без подобных проявлений.

Не согласны? Обоснуйте – я открыта для дискуссий! Иначе же, голословные заявления меня не колышат.


	3. Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях

_Выделенные предложения - мысли Карин._

Одно _слово_ - просто выделение.

* * *

Лёжа в тишине палатки, Карин ловила каждое слово, обменянное между Кучики-сан и плюшем. Это было не впервой для неё - добывать информацию таким образом. И Карин совершенно не смущалась этого. Как говорится, "в любви и на войне все средства хороши". Кто бы ни придумал это, был умным парнем! Но в этот вечер - как и несколько месяцев подряд - удача не была на её стороне: обменявшись парой бессодержательных фраз, обе цели покинули палатку. Оставляя Карин собственным мыслям об иррациональности происходящего. Кто бы думал, что она примет участие в какой-то хромой схеме, придуманной горсткой сомнительных личностей?

И всё, чтобы помирить Ичи-нии и Кучики-сан. Если бы ещё пять-шесть месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал ей что-то подобное, Карин назвала бы того человека сумасшедшим. Тогда Кучики была проблемой, _оккупантом_, который изменил жизни её близких. Перевернул жизнь её дорогого брата вверх дном и боком.

_Почему бы я хотела её здесь?_

Карин не могла с точностью сказать, что за чувства она испытывала к их "квартиранту". Это нельзя было назвать ненавистью. Конечно нет. Но и восторженной, как отец и сестра, она тоже не была. Наверное потому, что она _видела_ через игру их гостьи. С момента один, Карин подозревала их нового жильца в связи со странностями, происходящими с её старшим братом - она помнила все те случаи, когда видела их вместе. Задолго до слезливой истории, про сгоревший дом несчастной одноклассницы. Единственная причина, почему она ничего не предприняла, заключалась в том, что Ичи-нии тоже знал об этом факте. И всё же он ввёл Кучики-сан в их дом. Как друга. И она не собиралась сомневаться в решении их брата.

А потом ещё и _это_. Чёрное шихакусо, меч... Эта её форма... такая же, как у Ичи-нии. И... и..._она даже не живая! Разве мёртвые не должны оставаться с мёртвыми?_

Кучики-сан была как не от мира сего: она могла удивляться самым обычным вещам, умея выглядеть маленьким ребёнком, только что узнавшим что-то новое. Можно подумать, что всю свою жизнь она была заперта в высокой - и далёкой от цивилизации - башне. И эта её чрезвычайно сладкая манера поведения... Вся такая "мисс совершенство"! Какое замечательное дополнение к их безумной семейке! Не то, что бы она относила Кучики-сан к их семье. Но остальные, кажется были рады сделать так. И это раздражало: отец звал её не иначе как "третья дочь" и Юзу смотрела на неё, как на образец. Что уж говорить об Ичи-нии, кто разве что в ванну её с собой не брал.

Нет, это определённо не была ненависть, но очень стойкая неприязнь. И ревность. Жгучая, вездесущая, постоянная... Карин только не могла признать себе, что ревновала к тому, с какой лёгкостью Кучики-сан вписалась, _повлияла_ на её семью: ведь они прекрасно жили до её появления! Конечно у них были свои трудности. У каких семей их не бывает? Особенно без так необходимого тепла их матери. Как бы ни были они счастливы, всюду по дому всё ещё сохранялся горький привкус утраты. И каждый справлялся с этим, как мог: отец - будучи самим-идиотичным-собой, Ичиго - будучи замкнутым сварливым подростком, сама Карин - сосредотачиваясь на учёбе и спорте, и Юзу - загружая себя домашними обязанностями. И никто никогда не вмешивался в личное пространство другого - они без слов понимали необходимость в свободном пространстве, необходимом, чтобы нести своё горе. Так думала Карин.

Но с появлением Кучики-сан, всё изменилось: с лёгким смехом и хитрыми улыбками она выносила безумие их прибабахнутого старика, выручая его на работе с профессионализмом опытной медсестры. И у Карин была хорошая идея о том, _как и почему_ Кучики-сан стала так хороша в оказании первой медицинской помощи; ...старательно и тщательно выполняла поручения Юзу - кто, после немногих уговоров и увещеваний Кучики-сан о том, как она не хотела быть бременем, согласилась принять её помощь. Карин молча и не без удовольствия злорадствовала на факт, что Кучики-сан казалось совсем не ладила с бытовой техникой и испытывала некоторые трудности в приготовлении еды. Но и эти маленькие недостатки скоро ушли. Не без вмешательства всегда готовой помочь Юзу и, конечно же, Ичи-нии. Надо ли говорить, что кроме неё, никто казалось не заметил их; ...с пинком голени и уверенными словами умело проводила Ичи-нии через любой шторм его эмоций...

И вот уже всё в их доме вертится вокруг другой женщины, и воспоминания о матери не горчат, оставляя только сладкую грусть и теплоту моментов разделённых с семьёй...

_Почему они не видят! Как Ичи-нии позволил такое!.._

И никто не возражал против этого. Наоборот, они приняли это, как что-то долгожданное. Как если она заполнила ту пустоту, которую они все чувствовали и лелеяли с того трагичного случая. Это бесило девочку, как легко её семья приняла незнакомца. Почему это не могла быть Арисава-сан? Она не была незнакомцем! Карин искренне восхищалась сильной каратисткой. И она была другом детства Ичиго. Так, чего у неё не хватало, что было у Кучики-сан? Она не понимала.

Нет, Карин действительно не ненавидела Кучики-сан. Были моменты, где она была даже очень благодарна миниатюрной шинигами. Например, когда Ичи-нии пропал. Это было так не просто, сохранять внешнее спокойствие, делая вид, что ВСЁ нормально.

_Нормально!.. Это слово даже применимо в их семье?_

Она просто не знала другого способа успокоить Юзу иначе, чем изображая повседневность. Досадно, это не сработало. Зато "сработала" Кучики-сан, с её такими мудрыми глазами, -_Ей триста лет или что? Как она всё в мире повидала..._ - материнскими речами, - _Пятнадцатилетние девочки просто не могут быть такими... такими... Чёрт! Для этого даже есть слово?_ - и с безоговорочной верой в их остолопа-брата. Она действительно была благодарна.

Пока не вспоминала, что может быть, косвенно, но это её ответственность, что Ичи-нии пропадал где-то, - _Это ТЫ должна отсутствовать! Ты не имела права втягивать нашего брата в свои опасные дела! Если бы только он не связался с тобой..._

И единственное, что она могла делать - это напоминать Кучики-сан, что как бы хорошо к ней ни относились в этом доме, она всё ещё остаётся iгостем

.

Карин использовала любые возможности, не смущаясь опускать шутки и не очень тонкие намёки про Ичи-нии и Орихимэ-сан. - _Брат конечно дубина, но он здоровый подросток и должен когда-то заметить гру.. эхем .. чувства бедняжки..._ - Вдруг это сработает и Кучики-сан поймёт, что она _мешает_? Она даже не от этого мира! И молча желать, чтобы Кучики-сан поняла намёк и ушла туда, откуда она взялась и оставила их семью в покое: чтобы всё стало как было, как должно было быть. _Наш дом не её! Ей здесь не место!_

Карин честно не ожидала, что её желание так быстро сбудется. Или что потом она пожалеет об этом.

Позже, когда Ичи-нии снова ушёл, куда-то далеко, где Карин не могла его чувствовать... она так боялась. Так боялась... Что-то происходило вокруг, и Ичи-нии _не был_ с ними. И Карин даже не знала, всё ли с ним хорошо.

А потом отец, облачённый в униформу шинигами, принёс их бессознательного брата домой. В сопровождении потрёпанной Кучики-сан.

Их отец. В униформе...

Их. Больной. Старик.

В этой трижды проклятой униформе! Это как проклятье какое-то!

И когда следом пришли ещё какие-то шинигами и столпились над Ичи-нии, Карин не выдержала. Старпёр и Кучики-сан не стали отговариваться. Правда им пришлось ещё многое объяснять конкретно для Юзу, так-как хозяйственная близняшка мало знала о текущей ситуации, из-за слабости своих способностей.

Ещё месяц Карин медленно закипала, переваривая услышанное. А Кучики-сан и старикан в основном вели себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Наверное больше ради Юзу... Ичи-нии всё не приходил в сознание... Она ещё больше бесилась из-за постоянного присутствия Кучики-сан, которая ни на минуту не отходила от их брата. И от отцовских попыток "поговорить", когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Хм, наверное зря она недооценивала их старика, не слушала. Ведь он точно уже знал, что Карин на грани очень глупого поступка.

_Но почему тогда он позволил мне наступить на эти грабли?_

Интересно, все остальные шинигами тоже с приветом?

В день, когда Карин узнала, что Ичи-нии скорее-навсегда потерял свои способности, она дождалась, когда уйдут друзья брата и присоединилась к бессменной вахте Кучики-сан у его изголовья. Она всё ещё помнила беспокойство и вину, заполняющие взгляд старшей девочки. _Женщины? Сколько... как долго?.._

Тогда Карин без зазрения совести воспользовалась преимуществом и выговорила Кучики-сан всё не думая. "Не думая" - это ключевые слова.

Только теперь, когда Карин прожила последние семь месяцев, переосмысливая собственные чувства и поступки, переваривая новые кусочки сложной мозаики своей жизни, она готова была признать совершённые ошибки. Но сейчас это было второстепенным. Её извинения и признания погоду не сделают. _Не если эти два упрямца не поговорят наконец как положено..._ У неё потом будет много времени разобраться в этом. Если Ичи-нии не попортит всё. Снова.

_Хе! Это определённо семейная черта..._

Подумать только! Она была так счастлива, когда её брат проснулся и она ничего от него не почувствовала! _Ни-че-го!_ Он снова был нормален! Даже более того - обычен. Он не мог ощутить призрака, даже если тот обнимет его! Разве это не было прекрасно? У него наконец-то будет нормальная, спокойная жизнь! Без этих монстров и постоянной опасности!

_Он всегда этого хотел! Я всегда желала ему этого..._

И у Кучики-сан больше не было причин оставаться... Но Карин понимала, что ещё рано играть проводы, с тех пор как пол Каракукы всё ещё была похожа, что по ней проехалась танковая колонна. Спасибо, что этот вид был с другой стороны города... И она была уверенна, что знала, кто будет разгребать весь беспорядок. _И по делом им!_

Но что странно, первый месяц после пробуждения Ичи-ни, Кучики-сан совсем не навещала их. И Ичи-нии был недоволен. Он был _разбит_. Он так сильно был захвачен собственными мыслями и чувствами, что, наверное впервые, не побеспокоился о том, чтобы лучше скрывать это. И Карин начала беспокоиться, уж не перегнула ли она палку в их последнем разговоре с-глазу-на-глаз? Юная футболистка просто знала, что будь Кучики-сан здесь, с братом ничего подобного бы не случилось...

К вящему недовольству девочки, остальная часть семьи тоже ходила как в воду опущенная. Юзу иногда тайком плакала. Но, как и все остальные, старалась делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Обстановка ухудшалась с каждым днём.

_Че, можно подумать кто-то умер!.._

Это непонятное беспокойство стало расти как опухоль, но снова Карин предпочла гнев и негодование всем другим эмоциям: Кучики-сан заставила её семью страдать. _Я так и знала, что она – дурные вести! Это всё её вина!_

Пока однажды не пришла домой, поле очередной игры в футбол, приветствуя вид её резво скачущей близняшки и отца. И причина их веселья сидела в зале с перевязанной головой и слегка расфокусированным взглядом глаз цвета индиго. Карин помнила как подумала, что наверное они догнали Кучики-сан где-то на улице и выбили... _Но Юзу не может видеть призраков. А вот папа... Это что на ней, школьная форма?_

В тот день Карин, впервые за эти долгие два месяца, ощутила себя _дома_. На ужине даже Ичи-нии вёл себя как раньше - как когда Кучики-сан только поселилась у них. И даже юная футболистка почувствовала необъяснимую радость. _Это только потому, что семья довольна. Только по этому. Почему бы ещё я была рада видеть Рукию-сан?_ Она была уверена, что теперь-то всё поправится.

Но вскоре Карин заметила, как Ичиго казалось сам стал избегать Кучики-сан. Как если бы он _не желал_ быть в компании черноволосой шинигами. И как Орихимэ-сан проявила смелость и теперь регулярно заходила в гости к Ичиго. _ОГО! Она наконец призналась? Или он сам догадался? Потому как только слепой не увидит такого очевидного внимания девушки, для его скромной персоны... Или это что-то ещё?.. Нет! Конечно нет!_ Хотя, если задуматься, то она всегда приходила. В течении всех двух месяцев. Просто раньше это не казалось таким важным...

_Я ведь просто шутила!_

Ну, ещё её беспокоило, достигли ли её прошлые комментарии цели. И судя по неудобным взглядам их гостьи, во время любых обсуждений, касательно "отношений" между Ичи-нии и Орихимэ-сан - да. Только почему-то теперь мысль больше расстраивала Карин, чем радовала.

С непонятной тяжестью, младшая Куросаки наблюдала, как бывшие боевые партнёры отдалялись друг от друга. И абсолютно не знала что делать.

_Ведь я именно этого хотела. Откуда тогда такое чувство... Как будто... вот блин!.._

Пару раз она даже застала Ичи-нии и Рукию-сан сорящимися. Не эти их обычные перебранки, как раньше, а настоящие ссоры. Что явно не способствовало душевному спокойствию девочки.

Ретроспективный кадр:

- Кому будет лучше, Рукия? Вам в Готэе? - это был выходной день. Юзу была на кухне и отец работал над срочным случаем в клинике. Вообще-то Карин не планировала подслушивать - ей надо было только переодеться во что-то чистое, но громкие голоса поймали её внимание. Определённо, любопытство - это их семейная черта.

- ...в любом случае, ты - просто человек, Ичиго и тепе...

- Не просто! И никогда не был! Не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, что мой оте...

- НЕ ПЕРЕБИВАЙ МЕНЯ. И это не имеет отношения к делу потому, что теперь ты просто...

- ...ыл шинигами. Это имеет всё необходимое отношение к делу...

- ...человек. И должен прожить свою жизнь как таковой. В полной мере. Не растрачивай такую возможность! И даже если ты не хочешь этого сейчас, подумай о "потом", о последствиях...

- ...имею полное право! У вас, в клане Кучики, шинигами становятся по наследству и...

- ...Наказание предусмотрено по причине! Нет надёжного способа! Просто подожди! Или ты снова хочешь рискнуть...

- Сколько ещё ждать? Двадцать лет? Пятьдесят? Всю жизнь? Почему я должен ждать, когда есть способы...

- Где твоё удостоверение Ичиго?

- А? Причём здесь это?

- Идиот. Ты и правда думал, что я не знаю с кем ты связался? Как ты мог доверить свою жизнь первому встречному? Ты даже ничего не знаешь о них!

- Когда Урахара втюхал тебе гигай, высасывающий риацу, вы тоже не были друзья-приятели!

- И посмотри, к чему это привело! И тогда я хотя бы имела представление, с кем имею дело!

- Ну, Общество Душ как-то не торопится мне помочь! Что? Теперь я вам уже не нужен?! И я не говорил, что собираюсь принять их помощь...

- Но ты собирался. А о сёстрах ты своих подумал? И не ты ли всегда жаловался, что...

Бииип... бииип... бииип...

Сигнал прервал нескончаемый поток слов, между воюющими сторонами. Карин слышала, как в наступившей тишине щёлкнул открытый телефон.

- Потом закончим. У меня работа, – холодно, как арктический ветер... Потом звук открывающегося окна, - не трудно угадать, учитывая то, что Карин стояла перед единственной дверью из комнаты. И звуки улицы навряд ли доносились из открытого шкафа...

- Жди Ру... - скрип матраса - ...кия.

Мудро решив, что сейчас не самый лучший момент, для встревания в дела брата, Карин как можно тише убежала в свою комнату.

С замирающим сердцем она прокручивала кусок подслушанного спора. Вдруг странности поведения брата и его "друзей" стали иметь смысл. Совсем не хороший смысл.

_Я не думала об этом. О ками! Я не думала об этом! Почему бы он хотел вернуть всё это? Зачем Ичи-нии это нужно? Почему он просто не послушает Кучики-сан?_

Раньше младшая близняшка не торопилась анализировать причуды брата, списывая всё это на переходно-восстановительный период. На возраст. На девочек... _Кто знает, может Орихимэ-сан теперь есть его подруга?_ Вот только теперь постоянно растущая опухоль-беспокойство не давала Карин радоваться достигнутым результатам: единственное, о чём была способна думать темноволосая девочка, было то, что теперь, когда они были очевидно в соре, ничто больше не задерживало Кучики-сан в их доме. И если она уйдёт, то кто будет удерживать Ичи-нии от глупостей?..

Конец ретроспективного кадра.

Думая обо всём случившемся, она понимала, что не правильно читала знаки. Она даже собственные чувства не полностью понимала! Но это не была её вина. Не совсем.

_Они сами виноваты в том, что ТАКИЕ запутывающие. Я точно не стану такой, когда у меня наступит половое созревание!_

Много позже спора, случайным свидетелем которого стала Карин, ей удалось подслушать другой разговор.

В этот раз это был умышленный шпионаж - Карин просто тревожило любопытство, о чём Кучики-сан может хотеть говорить с Орихимэ-сан: несмотря на то, что они общались в одной компании, Карин никогда раньше не видела, чтобы эти две девочки проводили любое время вместе. В смысле без любой другой компании. И Юзу так кстати потребовался добровольный засланец за покупками...

Ретроспективный кадр:

Когда Орихимэ-сан пришла в гости к Ичи-нии, Карин как обычно собралась попинать мяч: несмотря на своё любопытство, у девочки не доставало смелости, чтобы фактически пытаться шпионить за двумя старшими подростками, когда они оставались одни. Она не была готова получить подтверждение собственным шуткам и намёкам... Мысль ужасала её. Так, во избежание каких-либо травмирующих случайностей, Карин каждый раз удалялась играть в футбол с мальчишками.

Знакомая фигура, стоящая на фонарном столбе поймала её внимание, когда она проходила детскую площадку на пути к своей цели. Минуты две-три младшая близняшка не решалась что же сделать, но поняв, что Кучики-сан кажется слишком погружена в какие-то свои мысли, и кричать фонарному столбу не вариант – всё-таки шинигами не в гигае - продолжила свой путь.

Карин снова вспомнила про миниатюрную шинигами, когда идя домой после двух часов практики, застала почти неизменившуюся картину. Единственной разницей стало то, что внимание Кучики-сан теперь было направлено на её телефон.

И наверное младшая Куросаки не придала бы этому особого значения, если бы не столкнулась со спешно собирающейся Орихимэ-сан в дверях собственного дома.

- Всё в порядке Куросаки-кун! Ещё совсем не поздно! Тебе вовсе не надо беспокоиться, - щебетала не раз повторяемую заготовку всегда весёлая девочка, торопливо застёгивая кофточку одной рукой. Второй зачем-то пряча телефон за спиной. Что было странно. И бросая случайные взгляды в сторону, откуда пришла Карин. Где была Кучики-сан. Ещё более странно. Если Кучики-сан хотела поговорить с Орихимэ-сан, почему не пришла в клинику? Зачем ждала два часа?

_Ну, может она не её вовсе ждала? А Орихимэ-сан просто почувствовала реяцу. Потому и смотрит._

Но в этот день она кажется была в особенном порыве. В первый раз Карин видела, как старшая девочка так стремилась оставить их дом. И Карин было интересно, ради какого такого дела Орихимэ-сан откажется от её времени с Ичи-нии?

_Оставить «Куросаки-куна»! Тьфу ты! Кучики-сан никогда не называла Ичи-нии так! Ну, разве что чтоб подоставать..._ - Карин коробило то, как Орихимэ-сан всё время ходила за их братом. Как потерявшийся щенок. И как она постоянно звонила. Навязчиво. _Преследование, между прочим, карается по закону... Блин, неужели они действительно встречаются?!_

На её удачу у Юзу закончились какие-то продукты. И брат не выказал желания покинуть свою комнату. Карин, не особо интересующаяся кухонными делами, предпочитала оставлять всё "профессионалу": поэтому она просто брала список и покупала то, что было указанно.

Но вместо того, чтобы пойти своим обычным маршрутом, любопытная девочка решила разыскать, недавно покинувшую их дом, гостью. И снова ей повезло - упомянутая гостья стояла у перекрестка с... _С Кучики-сан?_

Ну вот. Похоже, её подозрение было и не таким смутным. Не имея возможности незаметно приблизиться к двум, Карин решила пока-что ограничиться просто наблюдением.

Она хорошо видела возбуждённую жестикуляцию Орихимэ-сан, и как неуверенно та мялась, переступая с ноги на ногу...

_Стоя сейчас рядом с Кучики-сан, эта девочка тааак проигрывает! Не удивительно, что Ичи-нии её не замечал... Я вообще не понимаю, как случилось, что они даже стали дружить? До недавнего времени, она была только ещё одной одноклассницей. Ну и другом Арисавы-сан. Но Ичи-нии не поддерживает с ней таких же отношений, как раньше... Мальчишки и их тестостеронопереполненные закидоны!.._

Пару минут спустя Орихиме-сан остановила свою "деятельность" и обе девочки пошли вверх по улице. Хорошо, это обещало занять чуть больше времени, чем хотелось Карин.

_Ооох~хо! Юзу не будет рада!_

Но бороться с собой долго не пришлось: как только обе девочки скрылись за поворотом, Карин побежала в том же направлении, затолкав совесть подальше. Она так увлеклась, что чуть было не столкнулась со своими целями, что называется "нос-к-носу": оказалось обе девочки не ушли далеко. От неудобного несчастного случая её предупредил громкий возглас.

- ... НИКОГДА НЕ ДУМАЛИ ТАК О ТЕБЕ!.. ...И я, и Исида-кун, и Садо-кун, мы все тебя любим. И я уверенна, что Куросаки-кун тоже... Ему просто непросто сейчас...  
- Тише Иноуэ. Я знаю, можешь не говорить ничего...- печаль в словах Кучики-сан только что удвоила это такое непонятное, тяжёлое чувство, что последнее время не отпускало Карин. Она ощущала себя сломанным датчиком – знала, что что-то не правильно в этом разговоре, в ситуации целом и в обстоятельствах в общем. Но только не знала что...

- Ты ослушалась приказа и чуть не умерла из-за меня... А я... а я...  
- Ты не сделала ничего плохого Иноуэ. Ты просто хотела помочь и на тебя давили. И у тебя просто не было времени сделать что-то иначе.

И голос Кучики-сан... Никогда раньше Карин не слышала, чтобы миниатюрная шинигами говорила _так_. Хотя раньше её не особо то и волновали чувства Кучики-сан.

- Ты можешь остаться у меня. Мы же подруги! И я живу одна, так что мне не трудно. Мы могли бы вместе готовить и... - Услышав это, внутренности Карин скрутило узлом. Кучики-сан на самом-самом деле не собиралась возвращаться к ним.

- Спасибо за приглашение, но нет. Я уже обо всем договорилась с Урахарой. Я только... Помнишь о чём мы говорили с тобой на днях?  
- Да я помню. Но Кучики-сан, ты уверенна? Тебя однажды чуть не казнили за это... К тому же, разве это не опасно? Куросаки-кун никогда бы не стал...  
- Нет, это не опасней любого другого способа. И значительно быстрей. И я надеюсь на твою помощь, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
- Конечно, я сделаю что смогу... АХ! КУЧИКИ-САН!.. Ч-что ты делаешь?

Вдруг Карин испугалась. Сама не зная чего. Вся её тревожность последних дней-недель-месяцев вылилась в острый панический приступ. Она стояла за поворотом и боялась того, что может сейчас услышать.

_Я не знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, но пожалуйста не надо! Не делай этого!_

- Я, офицер тринадцатого подразделения Готей Тринадцать, Кучики Рукия, прошу у вас Иноуэ Орихимэ-сан благосклонности!  
- П-перестань... те Кучики-сан! Т.. вы не должны мне кланяться! - кланяться? Что там творится? И Орихимэ-сан казалась ещё более нервной.

- Иноуэ Орихимэ-сан, я прошу у вас прощения за всё, что случилось с вами и вашими друзьями в период нашего знакомства! И прошу вас внимательно следить за Куросаки Ичиго и оказать ему любую необходимую помощь. ...Прошу, не оставляй его. Я знаю, что это эгоистично просить, чтобы ты исправляла мои ошибки, но я уже достаточно вмешалась в... –_Нет, нет, нет! Не говори этого!_

Хлюп... хлюп...

- Не говори так Кучики-сан! Мы д-друзья, - хлюп... - и ничто этого не изменит. - хлюп... - Ты никогда не была эгоистичной! Ни разочка! - хлюп... - Я всегда восхищалась тобой. - хлюп... - Мне хотелось быть такой же смелой и решительной... - хлюп... – и уверенной. И я рада быть тво.. - хлюп - твоим другом. Все мы... Зачем тебе делать это?

Шшшшуухххх.

- И-Иноуэ!  
- Ты ведь не откажешься? - хлюп... - Нет? – хлюп... – Хорошо, - хлюп... - Я сделаю как ты просишь! – фырк – Я хочу помочь..

- Спасибо Иноуэ, - удивительно, как сейчас изменился голос Кучики-сан. Стал таким нежным. Так мать говорит со своим малышом... Так она говорила с Юзу, когда Ичи-нии ушёл в первый раз... Конечно Карин не интересовало, что там хотела им сказать тогда Кучики-сан! Она просто хотела поддержать сестру. Она вообще не обращала внимания! Ни капли!

- Так будет правильней. И я рада, что ты считаешь меня другом.  
Карин слышала, что девочки обменялись ещё парой тихих фраз. Всхлипы немного утихли. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Одна пара.

- О, и ещё Иноуэ. - шаги остановились. - Я знаю, ты заботишься об Ичиго...  
- Нет! Я-а-н-не... Я... я не... Я...  
- В этом нет ничего предосудительного.  
- А как же...  
- Жизнь так коротка. Не стоит тратить её на сомнения.

Шаги возобновились и вскоре растаяли в воздухе. Всхлипы из-за угла перешли в полное рыдания.

- Я... - хлюп... - Я больше не буду сомневаться. - хлюп... - Я обещаю.

Тогда другие удаляющиеся шаги.

Тем вечером Карин впервые опоздала на ужин.

Конец ретроспективного кадра.

Карин ещё некоторое время прислушивалась к звукам снаружи, перед тем как вздохнуть и перевернуться на бок. Перед глазами всплыла картина сегодняшнего дня: кошка, выходящая из палатки вслед за миниатюрной шинигами. Если бы только она могла разглядеть её, чтобы убедится...

_Это не простая задача - поймать Кучики-сан. И теперь я кажется знаю почему! Хм, похоже здесь не обошлось без участия леди-кошки. А я думала, что она помогает этому парню в шляпе... В любом случае, не напорти снова Ичи-нии!_

Надеюсь этот дряхлый плюш сдержал своё слово. Иначе платья Юзу покажутся ему мечтой...

* * *

Уголок маразма...

* * *

Хичиго: **Хорошо, кто это у нас думает, что он тут самый умный?** – преследует автора по комнате.

_Hekka_ (дрожит): Я галлюцинирую! Я галлюцинирую! Тебя здесь нет! – закрывается пуфиком.  
Хичиго: **Ещё как есть! Ты сама меня сюда приписала – иронично, не так ли?**

_Hekka_: НЕ ТАК ЛИ! ЭТО БЫЛА ОШИБКА! АААХ! УБЕРИ ЭТОТ ТЕСАК! – зажимается в ближайший угол. Лёгким движением Зангетсу, Хичиго распарывает обивку пуфика.

_Hekka_ (в шоке): Т-ты... ты... Это был мой любимый...

Хичиго: **Упс! Жаль! Я в тебя целился. Мы продолжим?** – пробивает пуфик в сторону.

_Hekka_(бледнеет на три тона): Ч-ч-что? Я н-ничего тебе не сделала!

Хичиго: **Да, вообще ничего. В этом-то и суть проблемы, мелкота** – блокирует ей путь руками и склоняется с безумной улыбкой на лице. Высокий зараза... – **Я хочу больше действия.**

_Hekka_ (пищит тоненьким голосом от ужаса и смотря куда-нибудь в сторону): К-какого рода действия? Я всё сделаю, если ты сейчас отойдёшь от меня!

Хичиго (наклоняет её голову за подбородок): **Что мелкая? Смущена? Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь?** – прижимается ближе.

_Hekka_: НЕТ! И ТЫ НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ИНТЕРЕСОВАТЬСЯ ДЕВУШКАМИ! ТЫ БОЛЬНОЙ ПСИХО-УБИЙЦА!

Хичиго(дышит ей в ухо): **О? Кто так сказал?**

_Hekka_: МАНГА! ПО МАНГЕ ТАК!

Хичиго(проводит пальцем по шее): **Че! Ты, дорогая моя отстаёшь от жизни! Если верить фанатам, то я не только девушками интересуюсь...** - скривился.

Фуууу! – хором.

_Hekka_(слёзными глазами): Я честно-честно ничего такого, никогда писать не буду, если теперь вообще буду! ЧЕСТНО! Я ВООБЩЕ К КОМПЬЮТЕРУ НЕ ПОДОЙДУ БОЛЬШЕ!

Хичиго(отходит немного и похлопывает истеричку по плечу): **Ну, ну! Не надо сразу так! Это была просто шутка! Я, если ты заметила, уже давно и не чуть-чуть OOC на фанфикшн.нет, иначе была бы ты уже кровавой кучей, дорогуша. Просто дай мне немного больше проявления,** – снова наклоняется к автору, с угрожающей ухмылкой – **а то ведь, я всё ещё интеллектуальная собственность Кубо...**

_Hekka_(всё ещё трясётся как от Паркинсона): Мне завтра на учёбу рано вставать. Можно мне пожалуйста пойти спать?

Хичиго(отпускает, приобрётшего синдром общей обеспокоенности, автора): **Хорошо. Я завтра загляну! Черновики посмотрю.**

_Hekka_: Какие черновики? ЭЙ! КАКИЕ ЧЕРНОВИКИ!


	4. Разговор ещё не общение

ГЛАВА 4

Разговор ещё не общение

* * *

**_Хичиго,_**

**_Тенза,_**

**Хичиго и Тенза вместе.**

* * *

- Нээ-сан, что ты будешь теперь делать? О том, что сообщил твой брат? – спросил Кон, от своего лежачего положения.

- То, что должна, – Кучики тоже не сменила позы, продолжая всматриваться в небесные глубины.

- Но это не правильно. Даже я, проживший всего лишь каких-то полтора года, понимаю это. Пусть я всего лишь плюш... - pакончил с тихой горчинкой. Девушка почувствовала укол вины, но на львёнка не взглянула. Вместо этого, после минутной паузы она сжала игрушку в неожиданном и редком объятии.

- Я не хочу взваливать больше проблем на Нии-сама. – на мгновение Рукия сжала свой захват на плюше так, что голова Кона оказалась у неё под подбородком, и вздохнула.

Уже не единожды она думала, каково это: быть вполне себе душой, почти как любая другая. Почти, но не совсем. Иметь желания и хотения, как и обычные души, но застрять в плюшевой игрушке, без возможности реализации этих желаний и хотений. И просто смотреть, как другие люди день за днём, порой бездарно, порой успешно проживают такие желаемые, драгоценные секунды жизни... Настоящей жизни. Не несколько травящих душу часов в займы. В чужом теле. Когда наконец можешь так много... но ничего нельзя.

И дело даже не в возможной расправе. Просто каждое утро, перед школьными воротами группа школьников ждёт их то и дело опаздывающего друга. Просто в одной маленькой клинике живут две близняшки, которые очень любят и беспокоятся за своего глупого старшего брата...

...Просто, кто бы что ни думал, и что бы ты сам не говорил, один рыжий идиот - твой друг...

- Это всё же не значит, что я пойду на поводу у старейшин. И не забывай! Нам ещё нужно установить тех, кто выступает против воли Нии-сама. Я уже составила план, – продолжила маленькая шинигами, прогоняя тоскливые мысли. – Не могу же я всё время скрываться, надеясь на удачу...

- Поэтому ты сегодня здесь?

- А?

- Ты ведь могла и не ехать. Если бы ты не захотела, они тебя и не нашли бы даже...

- Ах, об этом... - Рукия слегка зарумянилась. Как хорошо, что Кон не мог сейчас этого видеть, - Ах~ха~ха... Некоторым предложениям ты просто не можешь сказать нет...

_Такая дурацкая история!.. Пусть он больше ничего не спросит!_

Ретроспективный кадр:

_Десять часов назад... Или одиннадцать? Мало ли!.._

Рукия остановилась на фонарном столбе, чтоб перевести дыхание. И подивиться, какой выдался богатый на пустых день. И неделя. Можно подумать, что кто-то умышленно, по пять раз на день, ломает приманку для этих тварей! Вообще, вся ситуация вызывала у неё сильное чувство дежавю. Позавчера она даже наведывалась к вредителю в сандалиях, чтобы развеять или подтвердить свои крамольные сомнения.

И Урахара Киске был бы не Урахара Киске, если бы дал хоть один исчерпывающий ответ. Что только укрепило её опасения.

Нет, конечно же владелец маленькой лавки уверял обозлённую шинигами, что «никому не продавал, сам не применял. И экспериментов не проводил... А не желаете ли вы приобрести коллекционного Чаппи из новой серии «национальные костюмы мира живых»? Первые три куклы только сегодня поступили в продажу в Сейретэе. Но у меня имеется один полный набор. Специально для вас. Все в оригинальных упаковках...»

От соблазна Рукию спасла ещё одна партия пустых. Семьдесят две головы. Разбитые на три группы, чтоб их неладная... Мысли о Чаппи как сдуло.

Через полтора часа непрерывного махания зампакуто и преследования особо шустрых и упертых минусов, мысли о бывшем изгнаннике-естествоиспытателе тоже больше не посещали уставшую голову шинигами. Уставшая голова невыразимо радовалась минутам возникшего мира.

Но сейчас, глядя на знакомую детскую площадку с высоты фонарного столба, Рукия слушала голос Исиды из трубки и не могла не вспоминать удивлённое выражение его лица, когда четыре дня назад, она спросила его, что он думает о внезапном нашествии пустых.

_« - Я не ощутил этого... Как это может быть?! Мы ничего не заметили! Ладно Куросаки – у него всегда проблемы с ощущением риацу. Но чтобы мы все...»_

Именно тогда, высказав все свои опасения и поразмыслив немного, квинси и шинигами решили, что Рукия обратится к Урахаре. А Исида попробует отследить любые странности, необычные риацу и проанализировать количество пустых, встреченных их группой на этой неделе.

Выслушав, что ни пустых, ни каких других странностей обнаружено не было, Кучики решила не беспокоить парня ещё больше, и не сказала о своих продолжающихся стычках с минусами. Ведь всю эту неделю ситуация была полностью под её контролем – никто не пострадал и даже не приблизился к такой возможности. Не даром ей предлагали должность фукутайчо! И стала бы, если бы не... А да что там теперь!

Кто-то может подумать, что Рукия излишне самоуверенна и самонадеянна, раз сразу не предоставила необходимый доклад капитану. И они были бы не правы. Потому-что дело здесь вовсе не в переоценке своих способностей. Просто Рукия – офицер тринадцатого подразделения, и любые сложности с которыми она столкнётся, должен будет решать её капитан, чья болезнь снова дала о себе знать. И Рукия не хотела слишком нагружать Укитаке-тайчо. Тем более после неприятной истории с первым шинигами-дайко...

К тому же, шинигами всех подразделений сами негласно возвели её в должность, нагружая её соответствующими поручениями, отчётностью и прочими делами. А отсутствие знака отличия на предплечье – мало кого волнующая формальность.

Но наблюдение и анализ не дали никаких результатов: двенадцатое подразделение не выявило никаких непосредственных угроз, как и источник, блокирующий «группу риока». Урахара не дал никакой информации. А пустые продолжали приходить. Часто и помногу.

Да, они ничто вне способностей шинигами уровня фукутайчо. Но даже фукутайчо потребуется подкрепление, если он уже неделю перебивается сухим пайком и фактически не спит... и параллельно вынужден заниматься вопросами подразделения.

Хорошо помня, как в прошлый раз для неё закончилась подобная ситуация*, вымотанная девушка уже решила просить подкрепления. Набрав нужную комбинацию, она снова поднесла телефон к уху.  
Бииииииип... бииииииип... биии...

- О~ой! Побереги~ись!

...иииип!

Внезапное чувство, словно в голову запустили наковальней и быстро приближающийся асфальт, подсказали Рукии, что выкрик всё-таки был адресован к ней.

_Твою ж ма..._

* * *

- Нэ, Карин-тян! А почему у Рукии нээ-сан ушиб на пол головы? А где её вещи? Она же не попадёт в неприятности? Ну, на её работе?..

- Скажи спасибо старикану: когда она сказала, что поедет, он попытался её эм... закружить и в процессе приложил головой о фонарный столб.

- ПАПА!

Резкий вопль отозвался жуткой болью.

_Что блин...случилось?.. Оооййй..._

Голова трещала, звенела и как-то нездорово пульсировала в такт с сердцебиением. Но помимо боли было что-то ещё. Что-то чувствовало себя по-другому... Как-то иначе.

- Это был несчастный слу~учай! Папочка сейчас всё испра~авит! Папочка не хотел покалечить свою прекрасную третью дочь!

На лоб легло что-то холодное и влажное, разгоняя отупляющую боль.

- Она сказала, что договорилась о замене. А вещи... Я дам свои: не похоже, чтобы Рукия-сан выросла. Думаю, мои старые будут ей в пору.

- Но нээ-сан предпочитает платья. Пускай возьмёт мои старые!

- Юзу, мы едем на природу. Не думаю, что платья лучший вариант.

_Где это я?_

- Боже люди! Вы можете собираться тише?

- Ах Они-тян! Смотри, смотри кто поедет с нами! Правда здорово?

- На второй мысли, платья будут очень даже хороши...

Рукия наконец продрала глаза и попыталась сесть. И тут же упала обратно.

_Диван. Это точно диван._

- О, моя третья дочь! Ты проснулась! Как хорошо! Теперь мы можем ехать!

- У тебя что-нибудь болит нээ-сан? Пап мы не можем ехать! Посмотри как ей плохо!

- Я пойду, соберу немного вещей для Рукии-сан.

- Юзу, дорогая, папочка знает что делает! Я, как доктор заявляю, что на природе Рукия-тян поправится быстрее. К тому же она всегда может подлечиться кидо! Ой! Папочка просто гений!

_А это..._

- Так! Я нифига не понял! Какого фига здесь происходит?! И что это ты с ней сделал старый пень?!

_...семья Куросаки..._

Постепенно проясняющееся сознание как-то бесстрастно констатировало причину странных чувств и ощущений...

_Осталось только понять, когда и как я оказалась в гигае?_

Конец ретроспективного кадра.

Гордая дочь благородного клана вздрогнула, вспомнив события десятичасовой давности, и быстренько сменила направление разговора.

- А ты-то почему тут? Кстати спасибо, что принёс мой гиконган.  
- А? Я?! Мм... я... ну просто... искал нээ-сан! А гиконган уже был у тебя в вещах. Наверное, кто-то из близнецов положил! Да! А я... я... Я так давно не видел нээ~сан в чём-нибудь кроме унифо~ормы! Как я мог пропустить такой шанс? – внезапно львёнок вывернулся из рук шинигами и прижался мордой между... эээ... в грудь девушки. – Я так сча~астли~ив!

Отработанным до автоматизма движением, Кучики схватила голову плюша и, не поднимаясь, швырнула его... куда-то очень далеко, гневно фыркнув «извращенец!». А потом добавила, с какой-то странной мягкостью «никогда не изменится...»

* * *

_Поговорить с ней значит? Хорошо! Давай поговорим! Фиг куда денется..._

- Йо! Рукия! – глядя в пространство перед собой, Ичиго плюхнулся рядом с миниатюрной девушкой. Потом слегка повернул голову к объекту своих мыслей, чтобы измерить её реакцию на своё появление.

**_Давай король! Не молчи! Скажи что-нибудь содержательное..._**

- Что? Тоже не... - парень бросил взгляд на собеседницу.

Приподнявшись на локтях в зарослях искрящейся травы, залитая в лунном свете, маленькая шинигами казалась каким-то нереальным, сказочным существом. Такая тонкая и изящная, с фарфоровой кожей и блестящими глазами... А её шея!.. Теперь Ичиго положительно уверен, что ему нравится её новая стрижка. Ладони взмокли, а в горле как ком стал. В груди что-то сжалось. Томно, болезненно...

_Красивая..._

- ...спится... - ошарашенный собственной мыслью, парень заморгал, прогоняя наваждение, и снова пробежался взглядом по девушке. _Что сейчас было? Это же Рукия! Просто..._ Тут дайко осознал степень одетости своей спутницы. Или нехватки таковой. Предательский взгляд остановился на груди и просто отказался двигаться дальше.

**_...не очень одетая... Глянь, какая грудь! Мой любимый размер! Не думал, что она когда-нибудь снимает эти свои сараши**... Эти бинты – такая древность! Есть же различные бюстгальтеры. Думаю, близняшки не будут против оказания помощи Чиби-сан в выборе современного белья..._**

**_Несмотря на всю миниатюрность, Рукия-сан всегда обладала достаточной фигуристостью и пропорциональностью. Она как-никак вполне зрелая женщина. Просто «кто-то» был слишком занят ноя и скуля, каждую свободную минуту дня, чтоб заметить это раньше..._**

**_...или можно совсем без него! Вон, Йоруйчи и так себя комфортно чувствует..._**

_Что за хрень? Тэнза?! И ты туда же?! А ну позатыкались там! И не сравнивай Рукию с этой сумасшедшей кошкой!_

- Дура! Во что это ты одета! Ты здесь не у себя дома, а в лесу! Где водятся всякие насекомые-переносчики всяческих болезней! А ты ещё на траве так валяешься! Идиотка! - залившись румянцем, парень вскочил, всё-таки сумев оторвать глаза от заинтересовавшей его части тела, но побоявшись встретить взгляд Рукии, уставился на её ухо. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло видение прекрасных девичьих форм, нескромно обтянутых, нифига не скрывающим, толи синим, толи сиреневым топом с маленькими белыми бабочками.

Взгляд предательски скользнул с уха на оголённую шею. Дайко нервно сглотнул. _И шея у неё... Ай чёрт! Это же Рукия! Мелкая Рукия! Она же теперь даже ниже чем Юзу и Карин!_

**_Ага. Повтори это ещё раз с тысячу и глядишь, из этого чего получится... Самоотрицание - страшная сила! Как-там-её-рыжая деваха - живой тому пример!_**

**_Та деваха кажется не рыжая..._**

**_Да пофигу!_**

_Ну на кой фиг вы повылазили?!_

- Не подкрадывайся так, бестолочь! – Рукия, в свою очередь тоже вскочила на ноги, огорошенная внезапными воплями рыжего. - Отвернись! – в голову парню прилетел маленький кроссовок. Когда снять успела? Отпрыгнув от девушки подальше, Ичиго выполнил приказ.

- Эту пижаму мне одолжила Карин! И девочки спят в подобных, так что заткнись!

В отличие от дайко, девушка не покраснела и не выказала никаких признаков неловкости: она всё-таки шинигами и Кучики - не меньше. Но это не помешало ей молча проклинать свою удачу: одно дело использовать подобный наряд для сна – тем более что Юзу заверила её, что это обычное дело, и совсем другое предстать перед кем-то в настолько ненадлежащем виде! К тому же мужчиной – даром, что он совсем ребёнок, по меркам любого шинигами... Какой стыд! Что бы подумал нии-сама!

И как, во имя ками, она не заметила приближения Ичиго? Он ведь до сих пор не научился контролировать свою риацу!

Скрестив руки на груди, девушка посмотрела на свои спальные штаны-капри, одновременно желая, чтобы пижама не была так провокационно обтягивающей и радуясь, что пижамные штаны нигде не рядом со смущающими шортами спортивной формы, используемой в их школе. Маленькая шинигами стрельнула взглядом в спину Куросаки.

– Ты... Чего тут делаешь?

- Я... Ну... Это...

_Что? Что сказать? С чего начать?!_

**_Скажи что-нибудь случайное! Чтоб разрядить обстановку._**

- ...И ты... так...

**_Не мямли величество!_**

- ...Не знал, что Бьякуя тоже был тут. Ну и как поболтали? Могу я поздравить новую фукутайчо? – Ичиго вернул голосу дерзкий тон и глянул на девушку поверх плеча.

**Не это «случайное», имбецил!**

_В чём дело? Я что-то не то сказал?_

Дайко отчётливо успел разглядеть побеждённое выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Рукии, перед тем, как маска отрешенности заняла его место. Он развернулся к ней лицом – недавнее смущение и волнение от собственных мыслей рассеялось, заменённое беспокойством.

_О, я кажется знаю что... Вот же благородная сволочь! Не, конечно я могу его понять, но... Блин! Он что, не мог придумать как сделать это тактичней?_

**_Король! Ты либо идиот, либо слепой!_**

- Что? Как ты?.. Когда?.. – девушка насупилась, подбирая слова, а потом холодновато ответила. – Тебя это не касается.

- Слушай Рукия. Ты не должна расстраиваться, из-за того, что Бьякуя не позволяет тебе продвигаться по службе. Он просто беспокоится о тебе. Ведь фукутайчо получают опасные миссии... - парень ступил на шаг ближе к шинигами, но замер в нерешительности: взгляд глаз цвета индиго был каким угодно, но не приветственным.

- Я же сказала, тебя это не касается. Это наши семейные дела. И перестань молоть чушь! Я сама почти год как отказалась от шеврона.

**_Че! С чего ты взял, что макак сказал тебе правду? Наверное он просто хотел отмазаться от тебя побыстрее. А ты и рад уши развесить._**

- ...И с каких это пор тебя заботит Общество Душ? Не ты ли говорил, что дела мёртвых тебя больше не касаются?

- Блин! Почему ты такая трудная? Я сказал так, потому что ты хотела! И вообще, я сейчас не об этом!..

**_Ой! Попридержи коней, герой!_**

Маленькая шинигами выпустила возмущённый вздох и тоже шагнула на встречу к объекту своего раздражения.

- Я хотела? Я хотела?! Да ты себя слышишь, рыжая чугунная балда? Может ты ещё скажешь, что вёл себя как скотина, потому что тоже я хотела? Да что ты знаешь о том, что я хотела?!

**_Спокойней король! Не позволяй своим эмоциям..._**

- Ну, по моему ты вполне чётко и ясно демонстрировала, что во мне больше не нуждаются! Так опротивело моё лицо? Попользовались, а потом я стал не нужен? «Спасибо за работу - вы свободны!» Так что ли?

**_...говорить за себя... Это блин, моя прерогатива!.. Ну просто клинический идиот._**

**_Согласен. И как мы пришли к этой точке?_**

**_Надо что-то сделать, чтобы Чиби-сан не убежала._**

**_И что? А главное как? Он даже не слушает нас сейчас!_**

- Глупый. Неблагодарный. Человек! Я терпела все твои перепады настроений, истерики и депрессии. Я вновь нарушила закон для тебя. А ты так и не увидел ничего дальше своей вытянутой руки! О, что ещё я могла ожидать? Ты же просто ребёнок. Я не должна была забывать об этом... - шинигами и её дайко стояли уже, что называется «нос к носу». Ни одного уже не заботило, как и из-за чего случилась новая склока. Просто непонятным образом все болезненные эмоции и раненые чувства, что так старательно душила в себе смерть с глазами ночного неба, вдруг выплеснулись арктической волной колючих слов. И вроде бы ничего особенного сказано не было, но тон голоса, её взгляд и застывшая маска лица - вся она был красноречивей любых слов.

А ведь Рукия так старалась. Так старалась исправить разрушения, что она привнесла в его жизнь. Так старалась залечить его раны. Так старалась искупить свою вину. Перед ним. Его семьёй. Друзьями. Она никогда не забудет слёзы, что проливала Юзу в уединении ванной комнаты, в тот первый месяц. Ни истерики, что устроила Карин ей и Ишшину. Ни презрительный взор, которым её одарила Арисава, когда она Исида, Иноуэ и Садо решили рассказать всю историю ей и остальным ребятам.

_«Так значит, вся эта хрень случилась со всеми нами, только потому, что ты облажалась? Я правильно всё понимаю, Кучики?»_

- Ребёнок значит? – теперь Ичиго кипел. Последние пол года он ломал голову как наладить их отношения. Выискивал её. Пытался поговорить, наступая на свою гордость. Принести извинения. Но каждый раз то исчезала, то просто отмахивалась от него. Как от назойливой мухи. Равнодушное лицо, холодный взгляд... Короткие ссоры и эти чёртовы игры в прятки! Неужели это всё, что он заслужил? Зачем тогда она снова пронзила его сердце катаной? В чём смысл этого?

- И много ты знаешь детей, которые бегают, спасая мир, потому, что кое-кто был не в состоянии справиться со своими прямыми обязанностями? – сказал и пожалел. Дайко имел в виду Готэй Тринадцать, то как они позволили себя облапошить, но глядя на изменения лица Рукии, он осознал двусмысленность сказанной фразы. Девушка отшатнулась как от удара. Одарила рыжика стеклянным взором, развернулась и пошла к своей палатке.

**_Скажи мне Ичиго. Как ты умудрился так бездарно загубить свой, теперь уже наверняка последний, шанс на примирение с Рукией-сан?_**

**_Чего встал болван! Как только она доберётся до гиконгана, ты фиг её найдёшь!_**

– Постой! - страх стеганул его лодыжки и в четыре шага-прыжка дайко уже дышал в шею уходящей фигуре. Его рука весила тонну на её плечо. - Рукия, я... это не то...

**_Поцелуй её король!_**

**_Поцелуй её!_**

- Ты сказал достаточно, – Кучики даже не посмотрела в его сторону. Маленькая ладошка поднялась к плечу, и коснулась чужой, большей ладони, чтобы избавиться от неё. Ичиго схватил девушку за ту руку, рывком развернул её к себе лицом и схватил теперь уже за оба плеча. _А почему бы и нет? Она либо останется, чтобы избить меня, либо будет достаточно поражена, чтобы не пытаться убегать и..._

**Так сделай это уже!**

- Нет! Послушай, я... - парень наклонялся к девушке.

Что «я» Рукия так и не узнала, потому, что в это самый момент обоих шинигами ударила молния. И оба, как подкошенные, упали в траву.

* * *

Три фигуры притаились в ближайших, к паре шинигами, кустах. Две высокие и одна маленькая. И явно не гуманоидная. Бродящая туда и обратно на своих четырёх лапах.

К сожалению «ближайших» на голой поляне значит «ой не близко!» и голоса пары не достигали ушей соглядатаев. Но это неплохо компенсировалось необычным маленьким радиоустройством, расположенном между двумя большими тенями.

Неказистое на вид, устройство улавливало все виды звуков в радиусе двух километров, распознавая речь. И транслировало очищенный от посторонних шумов и усиленный сигнал в беспроводные бусины-наушники.

Одна из крупных фигур рукой прижимала не парный наушник, как будто это поможет ничего не пропустить.  
«...много ты знаешь детей, которые бегают,..»

- Что он делает?! – воскликнул самый маленький, из присутствующих, субъект. Довольно таки мужским голосом.

- А~ах, молодость порывиста, а гнев слеп...

- Избавь меня от своих высказываний!.. Не, ну чем он думает только?! Все из кожи вон лезут, чтобы помочь этому ослу, а он снова всё портит!  
«...спасая мир, потому-что кое-кто не в состоянии справиться со своими прямыми обязанностями?»

- Да~а, похоже последний год ничему не научил Куросаки-сана. Смею напомнить, что «все из кожи вон лезут» потому-что Кучики теперь днём с огнём не сыщешь. И как это она так умудряется?.. – говоривший стрельнул хитрым взглядом в своего кошачьего собеседника.

- Кииискееее!.. - предупреждающее шипение.

- О~о! Я вспомнил! Ведь теперь Кучики-сан посвящена в тайну одного чрезвычайно сложного и малоизвестного заклинания-кидо...

- ...заткнииись...

- ...фактически настолько малоизвестного, что только две души знают его секрет. Я всё ещё в недоумении, чем это она тебя уломала? Обещала чесать тебя за ушком, до конца своих загробных днеееееей! – воплем закончил фразу блондинистый махинатор, отцепляя когтистую лапу от бедра. И опасливо всмотрелся в двух наблюдаемых шинигами, вслушиваясь в голоса из наушника. Не услышали... Или не обратили внимания.

- Я не могла отказать ей! Это для её же безопасности!

- А почему она не обратилась ко мнеее?

- Ты сможешь спросить у неё сам. Не сегодня, так завтра. Когда Кучики, заглянет к тебе задать свои интересные вопросы... – жёлтые глаза недобро сверкнули на собеседника. - Учти, я в этом не замешана... Не, ну что он думает! – взгляд кошки вернулся на пару.

- Похоже, наш герой-любовник нуждается в помощи! Хорошо, что у меня всегда есть запасной план! Тессай!

Крупный человек, до этого никак не участвующий в происходящем, склонил голову в кратком поклоне, вытянул руки в сторону наблюдаемой пары и, так же сидя, стал быстро складывать замысловатые фигуры из пальцев, монотонно бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Секундная вспышка, сине-зеленого света и поражённые юноша и девушка упали, где стояли.

- Киске! Что ты... Это то, что я думаю?

- Да.

- Вы хотя бы проверяли его на ком-нибудь, помимо Кучики с Куросаки?

Тессай отрицательно мотнул головой.

- Нет! – как-то слишком весело озвучил жест Урахара.

- Если Бья-бо узнает, он тебя убьёт. С особой жестокостью.

- О~ох! Но он же не узнает? К тому же, через неделю он поблагодарит меня за это!

- Я бы не была так уверенна на твоём месте, – бросила кошка и пропала в ночном мраке и высокой траве, отправившись к двум несчастным подопытным. – Он спустит с тебя шкуру, и будет прав.

Она нашла их лежа рядом друг с другом. Левая рука парня соприкасалась с правой рукой девушки. Эти самые руки были словно опоясаны от локтя до запястья, тающей на глазах, лентой золотистых иероглифов.

- Молись Киске, чтобы всё сработало по твоему плану. В противном случае я и гроша ломанного за тебя не дам, - хмыкнула Йоруйчи, разглядывая потухающие письмена.

- И пойду-ка я, наверное, навещу Сой Фонг на эту неделю. Что-то мы давно не виделись...

* * *

*_подразумевается эпизод встречи Ичиго с Рукией._

На случай, если кто-то не понимает, к чему я клоню, я разъясняю: Вы не заметили некоторых белых пятен в манге? Как например тот факт, что Рукия была в списках кандидатов на должность лейтенанта, но не смогла справиться с обычным холлоу, когда случилось нападение на семью Куросаки?

Помня заявление Айзэна, о не случайности обстоятельств знакомства наших героев, я сделала вывод, что эта ситуация стала возможна потому-что

1) уже некоторое время Рукия работала в Каракуре, при довольно напряжённых условиях;

2) желая доказать Бьякуе свою состоятельность как шинигами, Рукия отказывалась призвать подкрепление;

3) она никак не могла обнаружить источник риацу, так привлекающий холлоу – Айзэн приложил свою руку, в его сокрытии, так чтобы когда Рукия наткнулась на него, она была достаточно утомлена и ослаблена, не могла рационально обрабатывать происходящее и совершила ошибки, вынуждающие её передать свои силы человеку. Что с людьми упрямство и гордость делают...

Плюс не забываем про ограничители риацу! Если для миссий в мир живых такие носят и капитаны и лейтенанты, это просто логично, что шинигами, соответственного уровня силы, автоматически получают его, стоит им переступить порог врат миров. Не зависимо от их официального звания или отсутствия такового.

**Сараши - длинные полосы из плотного хлопка, обматываемые вокруг груди и талии.


End file.
